


Keeping up with the Avengers

by Achivewriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After chapter 15, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Do people even read all these tags, Flash Thompson Redemption, Flash Thompson really isn't that bad, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Identity Reveal, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Whump, Peter decided it was a good idea to film the lifes of the avengers, Slow Burn, Social Media, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, maybe angst later, steve rogers is a mom, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achivewriting/pseuds/Achivewriting
Summary: Peter decides to host a reality show for the Avengers as Tony's Intern and it goes as well as you expect.orEvents lead up to Training Day (T-Day), a day where all the Avengers team up against each other to test their skills. Little did they know that multiple criminal organisations take this opportunity and team up to attack them.orThe fic with humor and social media before hitting you with angst and whump like a fun trojan horse ;)





	1. Was it really a good idea?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't much I know but see this as a sort of preview for the other chapters.  
Also let me know if you see any grammer errors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction

<strike></strike> "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tony asked, stopping his pacing to look at Peter.

"Yeah!" Peter responded, excited that Tony might actually listen to his idea, "It will show the more… you know, human side of the Avengers."

Tony frowned. "The what? Last time I checked I was, still am by the way, 100% human"

"I mean the big family side. Everyone knows who the Avengers are, but they don't know who they really are outside of the hero stuff." Peter explained. 

Tony nodded and turned his attention to the head of PR, Blake, who they had consulted for a more professional opinion. 

"What do you think?"

Blake thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I think it's a good idea. Sure millions of people love the Avengers, but there are also plenty who still think that you are dangerous weapons of destruction. We could prove them wrong by showing your more, 'human side' as the kid put it."

Peter turned to Tony with hopefull puppy eyes. 

"Ross **has** been going after my ass lately..." Tony considered. He tried to avoid those hopefull eyes.

"And the team agreed to it?" It wasn't really a question, Tony already knew the answer.

"Yes, they think it will be fun." Peter nodded firmly.

Tony switched his gaze between Peter and Blake before sighing. 

"Alright, you can host your little show or whatever"

Peter jumped up in excitement and went for a hug. Tony smiled and patted his back. 

"Kid... still not that comfortable with hugs."

"Oh, right! sorry" Peter quickly let go. Tony stopped him before he ran off. 

"I don't want any confidential information in these videos, alright?" Tony warned. 

"Right! I can edit it out!" Peter responded. Tony nodded and Peter headed for the door. A big grin creeping on his face.

He couldn't wait to tell the others. 

**You'll thank me later @starkintern ✔**

Honey, you've got a big storm coming

I

**You know who I am @TonyStark ✔**

Suddenly I am regretting every life choice I have ever made 

|

**Iced Americano @SteveRogers ✔**

Rt

I

**CEO Stark Industries @PepperPotts ✔**

Rt

I 

**Iron patriot @JamesRhodes ✔**

Rt

**Knife to meet you @Loki ** **✔**

@TonyStark I don’t this is the best timeline

**(I)ron(stan)@Becka._.**

@TonyStark @Loki should we be scared??

|

**Wednesday my dudes @Officialwallcrawler **✔****

@Becka._.Yes. 


	2. Don't insult Nat's favorite poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First episode feat. Mario card, poisoning your friends and pizza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the struggle of trying to be kind of funny but not knowing if it's funny at all
> 
> updated on 25-9-2019  
original on 25-8-2019

**Stark Industries @official_SI ** **✔**

The moment has arrived! Episode one of Keeping up with the Avengers is out! A reality show/ Avengers series created by the one and only @starkintern

|

**Aizawa can step on me @izuwumidoriya02**

wHAT?!?!?1!1! @starkintern

* * *

Keeping up with the Avengers S1 E1

_Camera starts up to reveal a marble floor and two legs belonging to a person holding it. _

"Omg it works!" An excited young voice exclaimed. The hands holding the camera placed it downwords onto a camera stand. 

_The text 'August 23th' appeared at the bottom of the screen. After that the time:_

_6:13AM_

_The feet hurried out of frame and after 3-4 seconds you could hear the same voice mumble:_

"please don't explode, please don't explode."

_The camera didn't explode and slowly lifted from the stand. _ _It made a 360 turn and then hovered at it's place._

"Fri? what's the status?" the voice asked.

"Fully functioning mini boss"

_A door opened and the camera turned towards the sound._

A tired Tony Stark walked in with 2 mugs of coffee in his hands.

Peter already knew that Tony made them both for himself, not because he is selfish, but because Pepper had forbidden him to use thermo's as cups. Bringing two mugs made it look like Tony would only drink one and give the other to someone else.

"What are you doing here kid? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Nope, I won't have to leave till 6:30"

Tony nodded, half listening and half asleep. He yawned and placed one of the mugs on his working table.

"Did you actually sleep today? I'm impressed." Peter referred to Tony's bed hair. 

Tony ran a hand through his hair as if he only now noticed how messy it was.

"Pepper forced me" he replied.

Peter gave him a face that said, 'makes sense', not long after said face turned into a yawn. 

Tony looked at his coffee mugs, then at the kid and sighed. 

"I was about to drink it all by myself, but you need it more than I do." 

Tony handed Peter the other mug.

"I will ignore that comments and happily accept your oh-so generous offer." Peter grinned before taking a sip of his coffee.

_The camera zoomed in on Tony who was trying to hold back a laugh._

*Camera cuts*

_The camera focused on Tony sitting in an empty modern office with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face._

_Tony Stark I Ironman_

"Pepper says I have 'dad tendencies' when I'm around the kid, but honestly I don't see it…" He unfolded his legs and leaned in closer to the camera. 

"I gave him the coffee because the kid gets cranky without his early morning sugar and caffeine. Not because I **know **what he did with my shampoo last week." He glared at someone behind the camera after that last sentence. 

_The camera turned around to reveal Peter or masked Peter, face palming. _

_Stark Intern I Mini boss I not Spider-man, just borrowing his mask to hide his identity_

"That might sound cute and all, but the coffee had literally SALT in it." 

"Don't be salty, kid" _the camera turned back to Tony._

"You started this when you put dye in my shampoo"

"It wasn't meant for you!" 

"Well **why** did you put it in my shower th-

*cut*

_The letters 'Keeping up with the Avengers' appear on the screen with a kazoo cover of the avengers theme in the background._

*cut*

_The camera filmed the floors passing by as the elevator moved up._

_4:00 PM_

*cut*

A hand pointed to a name board that read 'Avengers floor'

Faint arguing could be heard in the background.

*cut*

The same hand opened a door and the camera flew through.

On the couch sat Clint and Nat playing Mario card, both too invested to look up.

Thor stood next to the couch arguing with Steve about flavors. Steve tried explaining something to Thor. "It has something to do with the general taste. The most common one being vanilla with sprinkels."

"Hey Pete" Nat said, Pete's name bleeped out.

"Heyo P-" 

“TONYSON!!” Thor's voice boomed through the room, louder than he intended. Steve flinched and turned around to face him too. He gave Peter a little wave as Thor spoke.

“WHY is the pop of tard flavored birthday cake if a birthday cake can be any flavor you could wish?!"

"Calm down Thor not everyone here wants to have one of these" Clints replied and referred to his hearing aids, his smile slowly faded away as he looked back to the screen.

"I looked away for ONE second"

_The camera turned to the tv screen that showed that Natasha won._

"That's all it took **noob**"

"I demand a rematch" Clint continued.

"And I demand my price, a deal is a deal."

Clint wanted to argue but the warning on Nat’s face made him agree instead.

*cut*

"There is no arguing with Nat." Clint said in the now well known interview office.

_Clint Barton | Hawkeye_

"Two weeks ago we had an argument about which paralyzing poison had the fastest effect and she paralyzed me for a whole hour before giving me the antidote."

"I'll never forget that day" Peter laughed off-camera. "I'm gonna show them that video."

"no, NO! yoU ARE NOT YOU LITTLE SH-"

*cut*

_Found these videos on my camera roll and through security camera's_

Nat and Peter (with a blurred face) were in the kitchen.

"I mean I told him this was the fastest and most effective one" Nat grinned. 

"So he can't move at all??" Peter laughed. "I gotta sent a picture to Loki he would LOVE this." 

"Nat! You were right! I'm sorry I called *beep* stupid. Please free me, everything itches!" Clint yelled in the background.

_The poison is beeped out for security reasons. DON'T actually poison people. Clint is an Avenger in a safe environment **he** can handle it. _

_The camera turned to Clint on the sofa in a position that must be uncomfortable._

Nat snorted. "A little poison hasn't killed anybody!! You'll be fine!" 

"Yes it has?!" Steve's voice yelled from the other room. Some crashing sounds and mumbling followed after.

Steve threw the door open. He paused and let his eyes scan the room until they reached Peter and Nat.

"I can't leave you alone for a second, can I? What have you done this time?"

"Sadly I can't take credit for this one." Peter said.

Steve sighed "Just fix it please or I'll have tell Pepper."

Peter gasped and placed a hand on his chest "You wouldn't"

"You know I would and sorry *beep* but puppy eyes don't work on me. I'm immune. Thank Bucky for that."

"Alright grandpa you can continue your nap we'll cure him." Nat responded.

Steve seemed satisfied with that answer and walked out of the room, you could still hear him mumble: "I was training" and "they are going to give me a heart attack someday"

"Pizza first?" Peter asked when Steve left.

Nat placed a hand on Peters shoulder "That's why I love you *peep*, you get me"

*cut*

Peter and Nat were expressivly enjoying Pizza right next to Clint. 

"Hmmm... so good. Do you want some?" She waved the pizza under his nose. "Oh wait, you can't move. Stupid me I forgot." 

Clint glared at her, "I hate you"

"Ahw thanks, love you, even though you act like an idiot sometimes." She smiled and feeded him a pizza slice. 

Peter grinned as Nat and him shared a look,

"At least you know which poison is faster now." 

"Yes and with a faster antidote." Nat agreed. 

"Yes hooray." Clint waved both his hands.

Then realisation struck him "Wait-" 

He jumped up and started scratching his legs, arms, jaw, etc.

"Never ever do that again" He warned with a little finger and left as quickly as he could. He stopped halfway to the kitchen, walked back and grabbed a pizza box. 

"It's what I deserve"

*camera cuts*

_The video was back in present time. _

"What did you even bet on?" Peter asked them. 

"Well…" Nat began, but Tony interrupted them.

"Kid! Friday told me you were back. Sorry guys, but I need to borrow him for the rest of the day"

There were some complaining groanes and a "He just got here"

Tony responded with a hand around Peters shoulder. 

"Sorry guys he was my kid first, go find your own." 

Peter looked up at Tony in awe and adoration. 

*cut*

_I couldn't film in the lab so this is where I end todays episode. I hope you enjoyed!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focused a lot on something that happened in the past with the poisining but the rest of my chapters will be more in the present.


	3. How many kids does tony have?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitters reaction to the first episode and tony's children(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original 6-8-2019  
updated 25-9-2019

**Tony is a little bitch @harlsgarage**

@starkintern I leave for one (1) tiny month and you start a reality show WITHOUT ME??? I don't know if I should be proud or angry

|

**not a princess but a Queen @Shuri ✔**

Rt

|

**Knife to meet you @Loki ✔**

Rt

|

**You know who I am @TonyStark ✔**

@harlsgarage Welcome to my world kid.

|

**Irondad pls adopt me @Allyfelly**

Jeezus do you have even more kids that were hidden?? @TonyStark

|

**Wednesday my dudes @Officialwallcrawler ✔**

@Allyfelly ,,,mayhaps

|

**Irondad pls adopt me @Allyfelly**

OMG SPIDER-MAN RESPONDED

**I'm panicking (at the disco) @JaymonJT**

before I go check myself into a mental hospital I did not hallucinate that right?? Did that really happen?? #irondad and a FUCKING SHOW

|

**Nine-Nine @suzie99**

@starkintern my dearest, hardworking, handsome, lovable, amazing and incredibly smart intern please I'm begging you, explain

|

**You're welcome @starkintern ✔**

@suzie99 no 💖

|

**AAAAAAAAAAA @suzie99**

understandable have a nice day 💞

**Tony is a little bitch @harlsgarage**

@starkintern That's it I'm coming over. 

|

**You're welcome @starkintern ✔**

🥺🥺 you are??

|

**You know who I am @TonyStark ✔**

You are?

|

**Tony is a little bitch @harlsgarage**

I mean... I could 

**stan Spidey @Flash**

Is no one wondering who the hell that new kid is?? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give you guys this tiny update while I'm writing episode 2. This chapter basicly just is internets reaction and introduction of harley and shuri


	4. Steve is a mom and his kids fight for his attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 feat. Bucky and Sam acting like children and setting up some plot points 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter lads enjoy

Keeping up with the Avengers S1 E2

_The video started off in the interview room. Peter sat cross-leggrd in a chair with an old spiderman mask that he upgraded to match his facial expression. (watch dog style)_

_ Mini Boss | Stark's personal intern _

"I've been asked a lot of questions so I thought I would answer some before I start today's episode. Therefore I have Julie to help me out." the camera turned to reveal a brunette waving to the camera.

_ Julie Handerson | PR intern (& Therapist) _

"First question" Julie began. "Do you live with the Avengers?"

"Yes and no. I do have a room here for late night project with Mr Stark, but I don't live here. Most of the time I'm at my own apartment where I mostly sleep during the week."

"Second question…" Julie paused to read and smiled. "Is Tony your dad?"

Peter's mask blushed. "No! Of course not! I wish. He is awesome, but n-no."

"Yes to all except biological." Julie corrected.

"Next question" Peter blurted out.

"Alright uhm… Do you really go to school? And which one?"

"Uhh" Peter responded . "I can't answer which one but yes I go to school."

"What do you work on as Tony Stark's intern?" 

"Mainly helping Mr Stark out. Like improving Avengers tech and costumes. That's why I know them all." 

*camera cuts*

_ Keeping up with the Avengers _\- with the Avengers theme in the background.

*camera cuts*

_The real video started off in the training room._

_The camera focused on a huge training hall. A big part of the floor was made out of sparring matts and the other part was covered in obstacles._

If Peter would describe it he would name it: "a child's dream version of a sport hall" 

Or maybe he just always felt like an excited child when he walked in. 

_The frame zoomed in and focused on Steve and Sam sparring on the mats. Sam in his hero costume and Steve in his Avengers apron that a fan made for him and he had grown very fond off. _

"Good Morning morons." Thor walked in with pajamas still on.

Sam fake gasped and looked at Steve with a smirk... But to no avail.

"Steve?"

"What?"

"No 'language?'" Sam asked. 

Steve just looked at him in confusion. 

"Oh I see Thor is your favorite child then huh. I'm hurt."

"No offence Sam but you are no one's favorite child." Bucky said while polishing his arm on a bench. 

"Just admit it… you mean full offence. We are past casualties." Sam scoffed. 

"Hmm. Yeah. Full offence." Bucky agreed, while lifting his arm to eye-sight. Reflecting a bit of sun.

Bucky and Sam bickered on. 

_The camera zoomed in on Steve looking directly in the camera. _

*camera cuts*

_Steve was sitting outside the training room, facing the camera. _

_ Steve Rogers | Captain Dad | You are an idiot if you don't know who this is _

"They are… idiots." Steve began. "They are like big children fighting for attention. It's insufferable."

BWAM. 

Bucky was slammed against the window behind Steve. 

Steve jumped off the bench and you could hear Sam laughing in the background.

"You okay Buck?"

Bucky groaned and helped himself up. 

"M alright!" he said before giving a thumbs up to Steve and running after Sam. 

Steve sighed, sat back down on the bench and continuid his story.

"It's nice that Buck is making new friends tho. Especially after... Well let's not dwell back to that. It doesn't change the fact that I want to crawl back into the sweet embrace of bitter cold ice sometimes."

*camera cuts*

Peter approached Bucky from behind.

"Hi Mr Barnes!"

"shhh…."

"Wh-" Bucky softly placed a hand over peter's mouth.

"Watch" he whispered.

_The camera zoomed in on Sam, Steve and Thor all sparring together. Sam attacked from above and Steve used his shield to block him._

Bucky placed his arm under a beam of sunlight like he did before.

"I polished it today." Bucky whispered and carefully tilted the beam to move toward the sparring 3 on the mats untill it reached Sam's eyes.

Sam blinded by light crashed to the ground.

"YOU LITTLE- I KNOW IT WAS YOU BARNES" Sam called out.

_The camera swiftly focused on Steve going through the 5 stages of grief. Then on Thor confused and not sure what was going on. _

Sam looked wildly through the room till he spotted Bucky and Peter.

He charged towards them.

"Whoops that's my cue." Bucky ran into the shadow and seemed to.... dissapear? (Ex-Assassins am I right?)

The camera zoomed in on Tony entering the room, watching Sam search for Bucky while yelling: "So that's how it is you coward. Wiener soldier! get back here!" and slowly walking backwords. 

*camera cuts*

"Oh yeah Bucky is a little bitch. 100%" Sam said in the interview room.

_ Sam Wilson | Falcon | a bird_

"But he has no idea what is coming to him at upcoming training day."

*camera cuts*

_Thor was sitting in the same spot as Steve earlier. _

"What I think of the chaos and pranks?" Thor repeated.

"Well I'm used to pranks by my brother, Loki. And I know most certainly that he and Tonyson are planning something for training day."

"Planning something? Do you know what?" Julie asked.

"No I don't but we must not worry. Loki has actually been quite peacefull lately. He hasn't stabbed someone for over a month!"

*camera cuts*

Loki was watching someone in the distance with his eyes narrowed.

"Youngling," he began. "I can't decide. Should I stab that guy" he pointed towards the one on the left. "or... should I stab the other one."

"What about… neither?" Peter offered. "What number are you??"

"about 6, why?"

"If we want to stab we…?" Peter paused for Loki to fill in.

"clap."

"and?" Peter encouraged him to continue.

"Inform *beep* to give me support that I lack while watching tv with my favorite snack" Loki completed.

"Right let's go."

Loki rolled his eyes but still followed Peter.

*Camera cuts*

"Yeah no need to worry" Thor said. "Right?"

*Camera cuts*

_ and now the credits lol _

_ no just kidding I have more _

"Good to see you kid it seems like all the others **are** starting to adopt you." Tony said while walking to the living room. "At least I know that I'm still your favorite." 

"well…" Peter joked.

"Forget I said anything. No more projext X for you"

"Hey! No need to go that far I'm kidding, you know I don't have a favorite." Peter replied. 

"I know" Tony gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

"... but if you start to work for Oscorp I will not hesitate to disown you." 

"fair enough" Peter shrugged. 

"It might be too late to work in the lab now, but we can work on anything you want tomorrow"

"Really!!! Thanks Da-" Peter stopped himself immediately.

"Thanks **that** is really cool of you Mr Stark ha ha ha" 

*Camera cuts*

_ The credits: _

_ Producer: Stark Intern _

_ Editor: Anonymous _

_ Pixie aka the camera _

_ Tony Stark aka Ironman _

_ Steve Rogers aka Captain America _

_ Sam Wilson aka Falcon _

_ Bucky Barnes aka The winter soldier _

_ Thor Odinson _

_ Loki Odinson _

_ Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow _

_ Special thanks to Julie Handerson our Interviewer _

_ With permission of Pepper Potts, CEO of stark industries _

"Why are you still watching? The episode is over." Tony said into the camera.

"Say the thing" Someone farther away said.

"Oh yeah we have after credit scenes now. Goodnight!" He gave the camera a wave and walked out of frame.

"Okay so back to my idea for training day-"

*video ends*


	5. Cyberbullying is only okay if it's against Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preparing for T-day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's taking so long I have exams coming up
> 
> I edited the chapters with extra scene's + dialogue. 
> 
> Also I'm going to split T-day up in multiple parts.

**Tony is a little bitch @harlsgarage **

**👀 **@starkintern @Shuri @Loki @Officialwallcrawler

|

**I'm not Tony's son @starkintern ✔**

👀

|

**Not a princess but a Queen @Shuri✔**

**👀**

**|**

**Knife to meet you @Loki✔**

**👀**

**|**

**Wednesday my dudes @Officialwallcrawler ✔**

**👀**

**You know who I am @TonyStark✔**

Kids… does this have anything to do with next week?

|

**Tony is a little bitch @harlsgarage **

@starkintern Don't snitch bitch

|

**I'm not Tony's son @starkintern✔**

@TonyStark N-No…Mr Stark

|

**Warmachine @JamesRhodes✔**

kid… you are not good in lying

**You know who I am @TonyStark✔**

@starkintern Wait…why does my private jet have a flight booked to New York on the name Harley? @harlsgarage Did you do something? Are you coming to New York?

|

**Tony is a little bitch @harlsgarage**

@TonyStark no reason...

|

**You know who I am @TonyStark✔**

Please don't destroy my yet, I don't want my first grey hairs growing out because of you

**|**

**CEO Stark Industries @PepperPotts ✔**

@TonyStark Don't lie to yourself Honey, you already have them.

**|**

**You know who I am @TonyStark✔**

WOW stabbed in the back by my own fiance, this is true betrayal, you're supposed to say that I'm very young and pretty.

**|**

**Friday @Stark'sAI**

I made a twitter just to let you know that it was not betrayal, but simply a fact.

**|**

**You know who I am @TonyStark✔**

My own creation has turned against me. Who is next?? My allegedly children??? Harley is pure evil, has never been on my side, but please not @starkintern and @Officialwallcrawler, they are literall angels, my only hope.

**|**

**CEO Stark Industries @PepperPotts ✔**

Tony, honey, you're being dramatic. Get off twitter and attent your meeting you were supposed to be at 15 minutes ago ❤

|

**You know who I am @TonyStark✔**

Is this meeting really important?? I was working on a new project.

**|**

**CEO Stark Industries @PepperPotts ✔**

Anthony. 

|

**You know who I am @TonyStark✔**

I'm on my way

**Tony is a little bitch @harlsgarage**

Don't be shy, @ me next time you call me pure evil and face the consequences

|

**CEO Stark Industries @PepperPotts ✔**

Harley.

|

**Tony is a little bitch @harlsgarage**

Yes Ms Potts, right away

**God of lightning @Thor✔**

Why is Loki sharpening his knives while smiling menacing?

|

**God of lightning @Thor✔**

Oh nevermind I see

**Natasha @BlackWidow✔**

Ahww @Loki gave me one of his knives for T-day. Is this how he shows affection? I can't wait to sharpen it =) 

|

**God of lightning @Thor✔**

I don't think they need to be sharpened they felt pointy enough for me! Enjoy your gift! (ps giving you a knife as a present is his way of saying we are friends)

|

**I'm not Tony's son @starkintern✔**

@Thor @BlackWidow I can confirm. He gave me one too.

ImageKnifefromMrKnife.jpg

|

**You know who I am @TonyStark✔**

HE GAVE YOU A KNIFE??

|

**I'm not Tony's son @starkintern✔**

Well... techically he stabbed me with it, but it's totally okay! just a misunderstanding. He apologised and offered me the knife after 😊

|

**You know who I am @TonyStark✔**

HE STABBED YOU WITH A KNIFE?!?!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote this chapter because it had one topic to the other so here have the tweets I deleted
> 
> But that's just a theory @Avengers_theory
> 
> If the intern is so smart and is like a personal intern of Tony Fucking Stark shouldn't he be a student of midtown high? (1/2)
> 
> |
> 
> But that's just a theory @Avengers_theory
> 
> And if he stays over at the tower after long nights doesn't that mean that his house is too far from the tower but the tower isn't too far from school? And you know which school is not far from the tower? Midtown high. In this essay I will (2/2)
> 
> |
> 
> Ann | Raylum for the win! @tdpfan
> 
> Where is the rest of the essay OP??!?!? 


	6. Grenades don't belong in the fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-day part 1 
> 
> (updated some stuff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had to drag the inspiration out of my ass but here we go. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this type of writing

**Friday 6:45 **

*Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep*

“Ugh”

*Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep*

"Karen turn the alarm off" 

*Beep* *Beep*

"Karen?"

*Beep* *Beep*

Peter stretched his arm out to grab his phone, but all he did was reach in the air. He could've sworn he had a nightstand next to his bed. Was he still dreaming?

“ngghhh?”

*Beep* *Beep*

He let his eyes adjust to the light.

“whoah!”

His fingers let go off the roof and he almost fell, lucky for him he had his webshooters on.

Did he sleep on the ceiling?

*Beep* *Beep*

Peter looked down to see his clothes on his bed and his phone on the nightstand. He was about to drop to the floor when he remembered why he was on the ceiling in the first place.

Right. Legendary T-day…

RIGHT **THE** LEGENDARY T-DAY!!

Instead of dropping down he lowered himself with a spiderweb.

He hovered above his nightstand to grab his phone and backpack.

Was he glad that he remembered to pack his clothes before 'changing up' his room.

Yeah it was a war zone right now. 

Peter crawled towards the door, once he was out of his room he stood up and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen.

"Pete! Are you awake?" May called

Peter reached the kitchen and dropped down, startling May as she turned the corner. 

“YEEZus-" She stared at him wide eyed and hand on her chest. "You gotta stop doing that honey. That's not good for my heart."

Peter couldn't help but smile when he saw his watch react to May's shock. It opened up and a tiny spider bot flew out of it.

“Sorry! I didn’t know you were in the room” Peter scratched behind his ear. His eyes followed the spider bot that scanned May for potential health risks.

“That aside. I thought I should wish you luck before you head off.” Aunt may grinned. "My nephew is going to fight the Avengers…How did our lives turn into this??"

She petted the spiderbot now resting on her shoulder after it concluded that she didn't have a heart attack and that everything was fine.

“Yeah speaking of T-day. You should avoid my room until I come back..”

“Why?” May laughed, “Did you boobytrap it or something?”

“Something like that.”

“Oh?” May looked surprised, before understanding and grinning. “ohhhh… Don’t worry Peter I’ll purposely avoid it.” She winked and ruffled his hair.

“Thanks May" Peter said and gave her a hug. 

May looked at the time and picked her bag up that she had dropped to the ground.

"Do you mind if I?" she asked as she pointed at the spiderbot.

"yeah, that's okay, you can bring it with you"

“Great, well I'm off. Have fun Pete!” she called out before leaving the house ready for work. The spiderbot still on her shoulder. 

Peter checked his phone.

**Better than weiner soldier @Falcon**

Might fuck around and kill a certain one armed emo tomorrow

Peter's phone started vibrating. He looked at the ID and picked up.

“Sup Ned”

“Dude! I swear I just saw **the** actual ironman fly past our bus! Where are you?”

“I’m not going with the bus today… For exactly that reason.”

Another voice joined the conversation.

“Why not idiot? Are you avoiding him?” MJ asked.

Kinda. Peter thought in his head.

"Well-"

"Yes kid are you avoiding me?" Tony asked.

Hold up… Tony asked?

"Mr Stark??!" Peter asked, shocked but not surprised.

"Is that Tony Stark??" Ned asked with excitement in his voice, followed by an 'auw' and a 'shh' from MJ.

"Hey Ned, MJ… **Pete**."

Worry started to bubble up.

"Oh my god he knows my name" Ned whispered to MJ.

"Kid I gotta talk to you before the T-event starts. Can you meet me in the tower at 5?" Tony asked.

Definitly worried now.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay and do you need a ride as you apparently aren't going with the bus"

"Oh no thanks I'm taking the high road."

"See you at 5 then" and with that Tony hung up.

It was silent for a few seconds before MJ spoke again. "He could've just messaged you"

"What would be the fun in that?

Besides _ they have ears everywhere" _

______________________________

History Class

**12:30**

"Although it was lost at sea for years they managed to contain and study the stone."

*buzzzz* *buzzzz*

The teacher paused and gave him a warning gaze before continuing. 

Peter put his phone on silent. Most teens always have their phones on silent, but Peter turns his sound on while swinging and sometimes forgets to turn it off. Which leads to embarrassing situations.

He checked the notification.

**Better than failcon @Bucky**

Thought I looked cute, might delete later. @Falcon Armreplacedwithahugeknife.jpg

Peter grinned and put his phone away. Something in his head said that if Bucky and Sam weren't always competing they would make a pretty good team.

"Even after so long researchers still aren't sure-"

*buzzzz* *buzzzz*

"Parker put it on silent"

Peter frowned. He just did?

"Like I said, researchers still don't know the exact structure of the stone and where it came from. But they do believe that it is as old as the universe itself. It's believed that the st-"

Peters phone rang and 'you got a friend in me' started playing.

"Parker!"

_ How? I put it on silent_

Ms Lemore might be a patient teacher, but even she had limits and Peter has had a fair share of warnings.

He looked at the ID. Of course **Harley. **

"You know the rules Peter, put it on speaker." The teacher insisted.

He knew it all too well. If your phone rings during class you have to answer it on speaker. Something that could really get him into trouble if the wrong person called him. 

"But I turned it off"

"And yet it's still ringing. Speaker Parker." Her patience was wearing thin. 

Peter looked helpless over to MJ, who seemed way too amused at Peter's upcoming doom. Other classmates were looking at him as well. Interested in the sudden change of direction in this class.

Welp better get it over with.

Peter sighed and put his phone on speaker.

"Hey Harley I'm -"

"Thank god Pete! I've been trying to reach you for over an hour." Harley sounded frustrated.

"Harle-" Peter really didn't want him to say something about his the internship or T-day. Especially in front of his entire class.

"Can you believe I almost lost the HP's we were working on? And that one hour before my flight. My stupid sister placed them in the fridge. THE FRIDGE. I'm sorry who puts grenades in the fridge?" Peter could basicly see Harley pasing. 

The whole class was looking at him now. Some faces horrified, some interested, some annoyed and one sketching Peter's demise.

"What the hell?" Flash vocalised everyone's thoughts.

"Har-"

"Then don't leave them in a grocery bag idiot. They weigh and have like the same size as apples" His sister's voice could be heard in the distance. Harley and Abby bickered something unintelligible back and forth. 

"Anyways I can't wait to test them out. I also got those smoke bombs you were talking about and I'm telling you they won't know what hit them. I can't wait to see the explosions these babies will cause."

Peter already knew he was fucked the moment harley mentioned grenade, but how is he going to explain this?

"Pete?" Harley finally realised that Peter still hadn't really said anything. 

Peter wanted to thump his head against the table. 

"You're on speaker… in my class"

"Oh… OH! It really isn't what it sounded like." Harley began to make excuses.

Peter carefully lifted his gaze to his teacher. 

"I'm sure it isn't, but I can't let this slide."

"Sorry Pete" Harley said with regret in his voice.

______________________________

14:40

Ned was trying really hard to hold back his laughter. 

"It's not funny, Ned! I have detention, again!"

"I mean…" 

"I practically live there by now." Peter ran his hand down his face.

"Ugh this is not good at all."

"It'll be okay at least MJ will be there to sketch you." Ned tried to help.

MJ gave them a smile and turned around her sketchbook to reveal Peters hopeless face from history class.

"traitor" 

"I think I'll start a gallery dedicated to only your face." she said.

"At least share the profit." Peter offered, defeated.

"No way. My sketches, my money."

"Guys…" Ned interfered while poking Peter's shoulder.

"But I'm the model!"

"Guys!" He tugged on Peters shoulder. "What?!" MJ and Peter both said in harmony

"Is that Shuri?"

Peter followed Ned's pointed finger.

Shuri alone wouldn't be so outstanding. She was wearing camo and sunglasses, but the car and two bodyguards did. So they were attracting quite a few stares. Shuri spotted them and waved.

"Omg what is she doing here?!"

_ "Omg what is she doing here?!"_

They headed her way.

"That's THE princes of wakanda! Omg maybe she can take us there! Wouldn't that be amazing MJ?"

"Yeah definitely!" was that excitement in her voice?

On one side Peter was extremely excited to finally meet her but on the other this was his fucking school. He had a secret identity for a reason.

Let's say he was both excited and worried. (Which he was a lot lately.)

"Just try not to make a scene" Peter warned them.

Is this how Steve and Pepper always feel?

"Hey Nerds so good to see you!" Shuri greeted. "Want to see some tech?" she asked as she pointed to the van behind her.

Isn't this how children get kidnapped?

  
  
  
  



	7. Et tu, Ned?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before T'day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make this one longer, but it's been a month since I last posted so I decide to post this now and the rest + start of T'day in the next chapter

14:50

Peter stepped in the van and closed the door behind him. His eager classmates didn't have to know he was getting kidnapped.

For a small place like a van, the room oddly felt big for some reason. He expected to at least bump into someone. Peter tried to look around but it was to dark to see anything.

Too bad that spiders can't see in the dark.

"I'm going to turn on the lights but you guys have to promise to never tell anyone what you've seen today."

It was silent for a bit. Apparently nodding in the dark doesn't work.

Peter scraped his throat. "Okay"

The light turned on and their jaws dropped. The van was way bigger on the inside than on the outside.

Shuri appeared to be standing 3 meters away from them.

"How is this possible?" Ned asked awestruck. Peter stood up and looked around.

"One simple explanation-" Shuri began as she eyed Peter knocking on the roof above him. It still left a metal sound, but more muffled.

MJ dragged her hand against the door next to her. The dragging motion left small neonblue hexagons behind.

"-it isn't possible" And as she said that Peter slammed against an invincible wall.

"Wha-?!" He rubbed his fingers over his head.

"What you do that for??" Peter looked at MJ and Ned holding back their laughs.

"Et tu, Ned?"

Shuri pressed something on her wrist and dissapeared, before appearing next to Peter. 

"This isn't Harry Potter guys we can't make something like that." Shuri shrugged.

"Wellll" Ned began.

"We do have the literal god of thunder" Mj continued.

" and crazy wizards like dr strange." Peter finished.

"We can't make something like that **yet**" Shuri corrected. "but anyways. The reason I'm showing you guys this is because I have a backup-plan. So listen up."

______________________________

16:30

After saying his see-you-laters to his friends, Peter slinged his way to the tower. The closer to night it became the more nervous he got. Should they've gone for another plan? Another strategy? What are the others gonna do?

The questions were filling his head. So he was glad he got a bit side-tracked along his way to stop a mugging.

The grandma he saved kept thanking him and offered some money. Peter picked up her walking stick and gave it to her. 

"Thank you, but I shouldn't. I'm here to prevent you from losing money not being the cause." 

"No I insist. You earned it." The grandma replied and pressed the money in his hands. Peter finally accepted the offer like he would with his granny. Otherwise he'd just feel bad.

The granny smiled and held his gloved hand. "Have a wonderfull day, my guardian angel"

That itself didn't sound ominous, but his spidersense was still warning him. He felt... uneasy.

Peter waved her goodbye and as he lept into the air he overheard her mumble: "See you later" 

That was weird, right? Or was he just getting paranoid?

"Karen, can you put an identity alert on her?" Peter asked as soon as he was out of earshot. 

"Identity alert created, Peter"

Better carefull then sorry.

______________________________

17:00

Peter walked towards the training hall. It was busier than usual. People were preparing things left and right. He peeked through the glass and skipped over all the faces until it landed on Tony's.

Peter wondered what he wanted to talk about. Any eye to eye talk was suspicious now. 

He was about to walk in when he noticed a group of scholars by the observation room on the other side of the hall. He halted just in time. He needed his disguise. Luckily he arrived with his spiderman suit still under his clothes.

Peter quickly put his mask on, his clothes in his backpack and walked towards Tony.

He could hear the muffled screams and excited 'Spiderman!' yells from the observation room.

It warmed his heart. Note to self: visit the scholar tour after the conversation with Tony.

"Oh hey Kid!" Tony greeted cheerfully. He finished talking to a guy and handed him a tablet.

"I can sense your stress through the mask. Don't worry. No last minute changes. I just needed to speak to you. Spiderman you. So the suit is actually quite fitting."

"Spiderman me? is something wrong?"

"No… but also yes."

Peter frowned. Not vague at all.

"Look I don't want to make a big deal out of it but have you noticed something in the neighbourhood. Like criminal activity?"

"No not really. It's actually pretty calm."

"That's what I'm worried about. That, some suspicious behavior and a trustworthy source."

It has been pretty quiet along the big criminal organisations lately. Peter had seen it as a good sign, perhaps of his hard work, but that was probably just naief.

"Do you think they are working together?Should we be worried?" Peter asked.

"No, not yet at least, but keep an eye out will you?"

"Yes of course."

"And report anything suspicious to me. Don't go off on your own. We don't want a repeat of last year."

Peters mind was racing with all the hideouts he should seek out later for weird behavior.

Tony placed a hand on Peters shoulder. "Hey I didn't want to worry you. Let's check out hideout F after T'day, okay?"

Peter nodded. Worry later, tease now. 

"This isn't to distract me from training? Right?" Peter crossed his arms. 

"Distract you? me? I would never kid." Tony grinned. "Welp, I got some more preparations to do. See you tonight" 

"Yeah see you tonight" Peter repeated absently.

With that Tony left and Peter checked his watch. Oh right! he had to pick up Harley.

Peter ignored the upcoming butterflies and pretented they were just nerves. 

Why wouldn't he be nervous?


	8. May the force be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is coming baby, grab the popcorn. This is gonna be a show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I can finally start T-day it's gonna be so much fun to write and I also hope to read for you guys.
> 
> mini updates: march 29th  
original: march 8th  
Bigger updates april 17th

17:30

Harley's chaotic energy combined with Shuri's might kill someone.  
Hell Peter wouldn't be surprised if they accidentally killed him. He didn't tell them he was spiderman but he knew they could easily or already have figured it out.

Note to self: don't accept food or drinks if it's coming from one of them. If they knew about his abilities he was certain they would try to test the limits.

* * *

**Tony is a little bitch @harlsgarage**

[pictureofnewjork.jpg](https://images.app.goo.gl/xgsQMaMBXPUpFCUX9)  
Are those buildings I see? Where are all the cows, the fields and the mud? How can I get my hee haw on in here?!

* * *

That meant harley had arrived.

The elevator opened and Peter was yet again left awestruck by the view.The sun was about to set which made it even more beautiful.

He could clearly hear Harleys plane. He blocked the sun with his hand as he followed it with his eyes.

The plane attached itself onto the side of the building. The door opened and a walking bridge assembled itself with railings and all.

"Cool" Peter mumbled, he had to ask Tony about that.

"Peter!!" Harley walked out of the plane with a big smile on his face.

"Harley!" Peter hugged him before getting introduced to his sister.

"Little brad wanted to come" Harley grinned. 

Peter helped them with their baggage as they caught up.

They were about to enter the elevator when it dinged.Tony stepped out.

"Kid!" Peter and Harley both looked up. "It's so good to see you again!" Tony gave Harley a quick hug.

"Heya oldman, are those grey hairs I see?" 

Tony laughed, "those are all Peter's fault I'm afraid." 

Harley gave Peter a satisfied grin. "That's what I like to hear, keep him on his toes."

"Not old" Tony said and focused his attention on Abby.

He shaked her hand. "And you must be Abby. I've been meaning to replace your watch and I think this will do."

He gave her a little box with the letters Stark Industries imprinted on the top.

Abby gasped as she opened it. "Wow! Uh, Thank you Tony! I did not expect that."

Tony shrugged. "Least I could do. It's not a limited edition dora explorer watch, but it'll do."

Abby took the stark watch out of the box. It was Tony's newest edition that hadn't been released yet.

"Smart," Harley said to Tony, "Get her on your good side so she won't stab you in your back tomorrow." Abby gave her brother a push.

"I will stab you in your back and leave you out to die if you don't shut up."

"As if you weren't planning on doing that already."

"I think we have a lot to discuss then." Tony interupted. "Peter could you give Abby a quick tour? She hasn't been in the tour before." Abby seemed to like that idea.

Peters gaze switched from Tony, to Harley, back to Abby and finally nodded. Tony clearly needed to discuss something in private.

"Okay" he said a bit hesitant. He gave them one last curious look before dragging one of Abby's cases into the elevator.

* * *

**Not a princess but a Queen @Shuri ✔**  
middlefingerpointedatplane.jpg  
It's already beginning to stink like cows and horses in New York. @harlsgarage

|

**Traveled to Newyork for T-day @mari0**

But isn't wakanda surrounded by farms?

|

**Not a princess but a Queen @Shuri ✔**

How dare you betray me like this?

* * *

18:45

After dropping Abby's baggage in her room he gave her a little tour of the tower. Peter had been a tour guide twice before so he knew some fun facts and places to amuse Abby with.

Who was he kidding the whole tower is interesting.

Anyways they visited the labs, the cafeteria, test areas, R&D, the Avengers museum and the training hall for guests, which was closed off untill the opening of T'day, but you could still watch the preparations from behind the glass.

Finally they arrived at the reception to pick up Abby's guest card.

Peter was happy to see that Evelyn was behind the counter. Evelyn was one of the few people in the building who knew his secret identity. Which made his job a lot easier.

She found out the moment he broke his card in an unfortunate 'accident'. That accident being a fight with… believe it or not, a man made out of sand?

He had to pick up a new one and she noticed his access, which was... unusual for a normal intern.

"Hey Peter! How can I help you?" She greeted with a smile. 

"Uhm I'm actually not here for me." He looked around and came closer. "Abby needs an alpha guest card." 

"Oh sure no problem." She turned to Abby standing next to him, "You just need to fill this in." 

Peter took this time to look around. He had noticed how many people were in the building taking tours, probably passing the time before the event began. The ground tour was flooded. 

Tony had decided to make the opening of Tday public and it clearly showed.   
There were people getting their stuff in lockers, there were school groups with matching shirts, there was press and even the news?  
Peter felt bad for all the reception personal working today.

One of the school groups looked familiar. 

Wait… Is that?

Peter looked closer.

IS THAT HIS ACADEC TEAM?

Shit.

Peter couldn't have turned around faster.

What the hell were they doing here?

Oh... right. His team had gotten tickets as a present, except he had told them he couldn’t make it.

He made his way back to Abby who was still occupied with Evelyn. Across the room.

Okay, that's alright, there was no way they were gonna see him in this crowd anyway, right?

That's when he heard it. "Peter?!"

Parker luck strikes again.

He pretended he didn't hear her and kept walking.

"Peter! It's me!"

Damn it that's way too close. A hand turned him around.

It was Betty.

"Hiii, Betty"

"Sup dickwad" Flash greeted. He seemed to be in a good mood. Was that a spiderman plushie in his hands?

No way. Flash is a spiderman fan?

In fact all of them had Avengers plushies. Even their teacher. 

Ned gave him a gaze that said "Sorry man I tried to stop them but I couldn't".

Peter tried to sent back, "It's okay I know you tried." but it probably looked more like "Uhhh jyddvjkiyt?" 

"We didn't know you'd be here too? I thought you had to work." Mr Harrington said and checked his tablet for the mail I sent him.

"Yeah... I’m at work"

Everyone just looked at him dumbfounded. Except for Ned and MJ. Ned just looked apologetic and MJ curious. 

"Ohhh, you mean like working for this event. They sure seem like they need help. We waited half an hour for those lockers." Charles broke the silence.

Peter mentally slapped himself in the face.

"Sure" He replied.  
That was an easy escape.

“And another quarter for that merchandise stance. We couldn’t even go to the shirts it was way too busy there.” Betty said. She was holding an ironman plush which Peter recognised and was sure he had too

Abby joined his side and thus gave him an excuse to make an escape.

"Well it was good to see you guys but I have to go, work and all." Peter lied.

"Will we see you at the opening?" Abe asked.

"Uhm yeah, supervising and stuff."

"Cool, see you then."

"Okay let's go team we have to find our seats." Mr Harrington led them away.

"Goodluck… supervising tonight." MJ teased with a little push against his shoulder before joining the rest.

"That was close" Abby whispered.

"Tell me about it" Peter replied.

* * *

Dinner was pretty quiet today. You could feel the tension, but in a good way. There weren’t a lot of people present as some were doing last minute preparations or helping out with the opening.

Peter did see Ant Man, T’Challa, Sam and wanda. It was pretty obvious that they were working together, but who knew for real. Nobody dared looking in each others eyes, afraid that something would give away with who they teamed up or who they are gonna team up against. The only thing they talked about was how excited they were.

“The event is gonna start in 15 minutes Tony wants everyone downstairs.” Steve announced in the doorway. 

“Here we go” Peter muttered and dropped his fork.

19:10

Peter was behind the stage. He heard all the enthusiastic chatter from behind the curtain.

"Oh Peter!" Tony came towards him.  
"Is Pixie ready?" (the camera)

Peter screwed pixie shut and turned it on. It made a happy start up sound and circled around Peter's head.

"Ready as she'll ever be."

"Great!" Tony clapped him on his back.  
"Oh and before I go, I love your shirt kid."

Peter looked down. Of course. He was wearing an ironman shirt.

"Pixie follow me" Tony said. Pixie flew up from Peters shoulder and towards Tony's.

"I gotta go kid. I'll see you in the competition." He gave Peter a wink and left.

Loud cheering erupted from behind the curtains. Tony had entered the stage.

"Welcome New York!" he greeted. 

Peter saw that as his cue to go change and wished all the Avengers luck. He lied about working on some last minute gadgets. 

"Wait! Peter! Aren't you gonna watch?" Wanda stopped him.

"I'll watch it online!" Wanda looked a bit dissapointed. "I promised Harley I'd listen to his narration." Peter said instead. 

It wasn't a full out lie, he did promise Harley to listen to the narration, but Harley didn't know he was spiderman either. 

Wanda smiled, "I was suprised to hear you weren't joining him. If anyone knows the Avengers and their tactics it's you!"

"I'm no match in fighting tho, you could crush me with a single breath."

"I would crush you even if you had powers." Wanda joked. 

Peter resisted the urge to say: 'We'll see about that in a few minutes' which he of course, couldn't say. Instead he just smiled

"I will be there next round gadgets ready."

"Oh I'm counting on it." Wanda grinned. 

"Wait... What's that supposed to mean?!" Peter asked but Wanda already left. 

* * *

Just as soon as he left, he returned in a spiderman suit. 

Tony's opening talk/speech could be heard in the background.

The avengers were finishing up and gathering around. Peter was searching for his courage to walk up to them.

Why was it so hard? He talked to them all the time. Just gather your shit together and **move**.

He already knew why tho. He was nervous because they knew Peter. They barely knew Spiderman. It was like meeting them all over again.

He let out a shaky breath. Okay, ready.

"Nervous, spider?" Black Widow or Nat asked behind him. 

When did she?

"No I'm not nervous, why would you think I'm nervous? I'm feeling great." 

"Don't worry you'll do fine." She clapped him on the back and they walked to the others. 

It was easier to walk to them with someone by his side.

" -beat you all up." Peter overheard. "Especially you Buck."

Bucky scoffed, "You can certainly try."

Steve grinned. "If all those alleyway fights have taught me something it's how to fight dirty." something shimmered in his eyes.

Everyone looked at Steve now.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked.

"I say bring it on Captain." Wanda said.

"Oh I will br-"

Peters heart skipped a beat when he heard Tony announce: "Let's give a warm welcome for my family and friends, the Avengers!" 

"Oh fuck" Peter mumbled as he was pulled along with the group, walking to the starter line.There were so many people in the audience. he would've sunken in his shoes if he weren't wearing a mask.

Peter scanned the faces for his class, but there were too many people. He focussed on the big clock counting down instead.

30 seconds left.

"And remember: Don't put anyone in life-threathening situations and no special gadgets aside from your standard suit" Tony announced, before placing the microphone back on the stance. 

Peter started stretching and looked around.

Nat gave him a sweet smile and traced her finger across her neck.

Peter placed his hand over his heart in fake heartbreak.

So long for that sweet welcome from before.

20 seconds.

Peter got chills down his spine as he saw Thor. Electricity was streaming over his body. Thunder could faintly be heard outside, no doubt that was him, but it was nothing compared to the cheers from the audience.

Peter glanced at Shuri who was all the way to the left. He was suprised she hadn't figured his identity out yet. 

12 seconds.

Peter stopped stretching and moved to a starter position. He caught the eye of hawkeye who grinned at him. 

7 seconds.

Tony had joined the line of heroes in his suit.

The crowd was really going insane now.

5 seconds

"See you at the finish line" Tony announced and powered up his thrusters 

1 second.

"START"

Peter swinged into the air as everyone came into action.

Then the lights went out.

what the hell.

"WHO DID THAT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Did some mini updates. Also I really want to finish my next chapter, but my senior year exams are coming up. They start this monday so after that I have like idk 3 months of extra time to write? I hope you are all healthy and have a nice day (or night)
> 
> Update 2! Did some larger updates. I wanted to make it clear that (most of) the Avengers don't know Peter is Spiderman. Also I finished school!!! like finished finished! I only have my graduation left. So next chapter is coming up real soon I promise (I'm almost done). I'm trying my best to make it as fun as possible.  
Anyways love you all and stay healthy <3


	9. Hasta la vista baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-day
> 
> ____
> 
> Me: writes funny fic with wholesome dynamics (at least I hope so) 
> 
> My brain: hmmm... idk OP could use a lot more angst. What about this??
> 
> Me: but??? What about?
> 
> My brain: A N G S T
> 
> (not in this chapter but soon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are an old reader coming back for the new chapter I suggest reading chapter 8 again I changed a couple of things and added some scenes! 
> 
> If you are a new reader: Hi! you can continue

S1 E3 T'day is the day - Live

"Welcome watchers! My name is Harley Keener and I'm your temporarily host for T-day!" Harley announced to the camera.

"You probably don't know who I am so let me introduce myself. Tony Stark once broke into my garage and we've been frenemies ever since."

Harleys gaze switched to someone behind the camera. 

He grinned, "Pepper is telling me not to mess around, but she should've known better than to ask me to do the opening of the livestream." 

Harley laughed and then said, "I'm kidding Pepper I'll behave." 

Peppers voice said: "good" in the background and left. 

Harley's eyes widened. "We're already at two million views!"

He cleared his throat and straightened. "Welcome new viewers my name is Harley Keener and in just 5 minutes Tony will walk up that stage and start the event."

The camera flew towards the window. The hall was packed with excited fans, some were waving and cheering to the camera above them.

"T-day or as the avengers pronounce it: 'Today' will consist of 2 phases."

"In the first phase, the one we will see in a few minutes, the avengers will have to race to those drones in the distance. The drones hold glass cubes they have to collect without scratching or breaking them. They can't take more than three at a time **and** the other avengers can steal their collection. If they lose all 3 cubes they're out. If they get at least 15 points they emerge to the next round."

"With that being said let's get this party started."

*camera cuts*

_ Pre-recorded videos _

"What makes you the obvious champion?"

The camera focused on Tony sitting in the interview room, legs crossed, hands folded and an energy like he owns the place, which he of course does.

"I got multiple reasons: I got tech, I know my teammates, I got resources and most important I got this" He pointed to his brain. "Beat that. I'll always be 2... no 5 steps ahead of them."

___

"Tony might claim that he knows me, but I know him better. I'm 10 steps ahead of him." Spiderman said while looking at his (gloved) nails.

___

"I think training day is a great way to test our skills in a fun and challenging way. I believe that every one of these heroes deserve to win as they have worked so hard to accomplish their goals. _ I will gladly kick their naief, unexpected and inexperienced asses to point out their flaws so they can and_ **will**_ improve _." Steve said.

___

"I have been preparing for this day ever since I stepped out of my mother's womb. Every decision, every training, lead me to this moment. I will **squash **them." Nat mimicked the words by closing her fist.

___

(Cue to what I have been waiting for to write!!!! the chaos)

_ The lights went out. _

_ "WHO DID THAT?!" _

Luckily for Peter he had nightvision installed in his suit. He continued racing to the cubes. As was Ironman, left from him and falcon behind him.

His avengers-cam flew close by, Peter had decided to call it Cami.

Tony, Sam and Peter gave each other wary glances, but neither of them were stupid enough to start a fight before they got to their cubes at all.

The lights went back on.

Peter resisted the urge to look behind him to check what the others were up to.

Tony had arrived and flew around the drones, trying to bring them down without breaking the glass.

Peter dropped down about 10 feet further from Tony and his blasters.

The second he reached the ground, his spider sense warned him, slowing everything down.

He jumped aside and he could feel the lightning crackling in the air, inches away from his shoulder.

He shot a web back, not needing to think twice where it came from.

"That's a shocker. Do you always elektrocute your friends?!"

"Today we are not friends, Spiderling. Today we are enemies" Thor was webbed against the wall. Not that spiderman's webs would hold him for long. They are strong, but Thor is **way** stronger.

Thor ripped himself free, but hesitated. Probably wondering if he should go after Spiderman or the drones first. He made up his mind, but before he could do anything he was thrown across the room by Hulk.

Hulk growled and smashed 3 drones at once into the ground.

_ "First contestant of the game is out!" Harleys voice sounded through the speakers. "You are meant to collect the cubes not smash them. Sorry buddy." _

That was expected.

_ "With the first contestant out, we also have our first Cube over the finish line! Let me see who it is" _

Damn it! focus Peter.

Peter attached a web onto one of the drones and yelped as he was dragged along with it.

_ "Our first cube over the finish line is from Tony Stark!" _

Peter attached another web to the wall and pulled himself to it.

_ "If you are out there Tony, You're a little shit, but you are doing great! I sure hope I get to beat your ass in the next round!" _

Peter could move trucks, whole buildings even, but this stupid ass drone still wouldn't budge. Even with one hand and both feet attached to the wall and his other hand pulling the drone he couldn't pull it towards him. 

New plan.

*CRASH*

_ "It seems that Falcon has thrown Bucky out of a window! Things are getting exciting."_

Peter attached the web he was pulling to the wall and he added a couple of others until it couldn't fly away anymore.

He landed on the drone and grabbed the cube before it went crashing down.

"Gotcha"

_ "The first contestant to bring 3 cubes over the finish line is Scarlet Witch. Congratulations! She is now on 1st place with 30 points" _

Peter headed to the finish line.

"_ The drones are no match for you when you can control and levitate things with your mind." _

He felt a tingling sensation from his neck to his head.

Spider Sense.

Peter dodged as an arrow flew past him. Leaving a little cut on his arm.

"Ha! Missed!"

Spider Sense.

*BOOM*

Peter's web dissolved in the smoke of the explosion and he fell down. He clutched the cube in his arms.

That's actually kinda cool.

"I never miss" Hawkeye said from Peters right.

He managed to attach another web to something passing by. The sudden change of direction sent a shock through his body that almost made him drop the cube, but Peter caught it in time.

"Hasta La Vista baby!" Peter yelled at Hawkeye who grunted in frustration.

However his joy was short lived when he noticed what he was attached to.

"No piggy rides, bug" Falcon swirled in the air and cut his webs with his wings.

Peter tumbled down yet again, but this time towards the finish line.

"Thank you!" He yelled at Falcon.

At which he replied: "Fuck you!"

"_ Spiderman has brought in his first cube!" _

Peter quickly glanced at the scoreboard.

**Scoreboard**

**(10 points per cube)**

**-1 per scratch**

**1 Scarlet Witch 30**

2 Shuri 25

3 Ironman 20

4 Falcon 10

5 Captain America 10

6 Spiderman 10

7 Black Widow 8

8 Hawkeye 7

**etc**

He hadn't heard the other announcements. He must have been too caught in the moment.

Peter searched for a drone that wasn't occupied. Except there was no drone nicely isolated. They were flying in groups of three. Which meant he had no choice but to bud in with someone else.

Peter ran to the nearest group, close to Nat and Steve who were fighting over an already disattached cube. Free to take. Apparently Ant Man saw that too.

As they were fighting he snatched it and turned big. He reached the finish line within a few steps.

"_ That's how I like it! Ant Man has brought in his first cube." _

Natasha grunted in frustration.

"I'll get you for that" she muttered so quietly that you would've missed it if you didn't have super hearing like Peter.

She then turned her attention to an arrow that passed her by and hit a drone near her. She ran to catch it falling down.

Peter heard a thunder from the other side of the room.

"_ Ouch that must've hurt, but it did the trick. Thor is coming in 4th place with 22 points" _

Peter threw a web bomb to catch another drone flying by. Webs surrounded it in seconds and it tumbled down.

He held up his hands to catch it, except it never came down. A shield snatched it out of the air.

Steve went to retrieve it but Bucky blocked him. Steve's shield slid over the ground. The cube along with it.

Bucky went in for a punch, but swiped Steve's legs instead. Steve went down and pulled Bucky along with him.

"Remember when I promised you I would teach you some basic fighting skills so you wouldn't get hurt all the time" Bucky said. He crawled back up to his knees and reached for the Shield.

"And you challenged the biggest dude at the bar to prove you had it in you." Steve continued, pulling him back and pinning him down.

"Then you punched him when that dude got his friends involved."

Bucky kicked him and reached out for the shield again.

"You have to admit that was a pretty mean hook." Steve went in for a punch and Bucky managed to catch his fist in time.

"You broke your hand doing so. I had to rush you to the hospital." Bucky threw Steve off him and landed a punch.

"Good times." Steve grinned.

Peter swang in and stole the shield, later he realised it was empty.

He looked back and saw that Bucky had the cube already. He ran to the finish line with Steve behind him.

As he looked back he didn't pay attention what was in front of him and he crashed in a drone.

Peter managed to land without breaking the cube, but he didn't know about scratches.

He had no time check it as he saw a lot of heads turning to him.

It didn't help that there were only 10 minutes left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if people read these notes, but anyways...
> 
> I basicly finished my senior year. It's been a crazy couple of weeks and I no longer have school. That's insane to me. 
> 
> That does mean I have nothing better to do then write! I don't know when I'll finish next chapter but I think it won't take that long. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter. I feel like it wasn't funny enough?? Just let me know what you think. 
> 
> Love you guys <3


	10. They are so screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini chapter before the next phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Remember when I said I would update soon? 
> 
> Soon was apperently the next day.

Peter was running for his life. They were gonna kill him. They really were. Two cubes clutched in his hands he dodged arrows, knifes, claws, wings and a shield. He couldn't swing either cause his hands were occupied by these stupid breakable cubes.

The finish line was so close now.

Only 2 minutes left.

Peter had to get another cube over the line or he would have a huge disadvantage.

And then 3 meter before the finish line he tripped. He didn't even know over what.

"Noooooooo"

He could only watch as one of the cubes smashed to pieces, the other one slid out of his grasp.

Peter scrambled himself up to his feet and rushed towards it. Hawkeye went in as well.

Peter jumped and rolled over the finish line with the cube in his hands.

He got up to his feet and raised his hands in the air.

"FUCK YEAH!"

Hawkeye tackled him to the ground out of spite. Nat followed after, then Steve, then Bucky, then Sam.

Tony who had been watching the show after he had gotten his points, walked up to the pile of petty Avengers with a smug smile on his face.

"You doing alright, kid?"

"Barely… BrEatHIN" Peter gasped out.

"So still breathing then" He took a sip from his coffee. Where did he even get that? "Hang on" 

"Hey Thor! They are doing a group hug without you!"

"wHy?" Peter croaked as he heard the increasing volume of thunder heading his way.

* * *

Ned, my guy in the chair | online

Dude, you have no idea how glad I am that I know you are you-know-who

_ Seen _

I get to watch Flash fucking Thompson rant on how much he likes Spiderman and he has no clue!

_ Seen _

"Spiderman is so cool"

"Did you see that landing!"

"He is my idol"

Boii only if you knew, it's hilarious

_ Seen _

It's both a blessing and a curse

_ Seen _

Can I tell him?

_ Seen _

NO

_ Seen _

Ahw :(

_ Seen _

Anyways good luck in the next phase

_ Seen _

* * *

The next phase was a free round. People had prepared traps and had a whole damn year to prepare. On top of that all, the next phase could go on for a whole day, going on until there was a winner.

Anything could happen.

* * *

"Did the power outage work?"

Silence.

"Are you inside the tower? Did the power outage work?!" She repeated louder.

"Security is down miss, no one suspects a thing."

"Good" She replied, a satisfied grin on her face.

"Start Operation ITN"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a mini chapter that could be seen as a preview ig. 
> 
> If you guys wanna talk to me or something I have a marvel fanaccount. (don't really post there anymore tho, but It's still active)  
@marvelgivesmefeels 
> 
> I love your comments they really make my day.


	11. How to get away with murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is d e a d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini chapter I wrote at 2 am

**Aunt May | online**

The screen in the lobby keeps distracting us from our work. (photo tv screen with May's colleagues and patients watching)

_ Seen _

Now they are betting on who is going to win. Dr Wood is betting on Spiderman.

_ Seen _

Remind me to sent him a christmas card.

_ Seen _

Interesting... Who are you

betting on? Intern or 

Spiderman?

_ Seen _

…

_ Seen _

I'm not gonna answer that.

_ Seen _

* * *

**Full moon @Cindy**

Stark Industry food is really good. Best break I have ever had, hands down

|

**stan Spidey @Flash**

RT

|

**Irondad pls adopt me @Allyfelly**

RT

|

**The tigers? they snacking @CarolBaskin**

RT

|

**Guy in the chair @NedLeeds**

RT

|

**Today years old @Betty**

WHERE and I can't stress this enough THE FUCK are you Peter Benjamin Parker??1?!?1?!!?! @PeterbeeParker

|

**The bell is for comedic purpose @AbeLincon**

When will you learn WHen will you learn?! That your actions have CONSEQUENCES @PeterbeeParker

|

**stan Spidey @Flash**

HA! He's probably scraping someone's barf off the floor. Did you see that guy with that bucket of candy cane??

|

**Tony is a little bitch @harlsgarage**

@Betty @Abe I would also like to know I thought we BONDED @PeterbeeParker

|

**The bell is for comedic purpose @Abe**

HOLD UP

|

**Full moon @Cindy**

HOLD UP

|

**Today years old @Betty**

HOLD UP

|

**Guy in the chair @NedLeeds**

ABORT

|

**M'kay @MichelleJones**

@harlsgarage You are so dead

|

**Guy in the chair @NedLeed**

And that's coming from MJ

|

**Can I have a waffle @Charles**

HARLEY AS IN HARLEY KEENER??? HOW DO YOU KNOW PETE??

|

**Tony is a little bitch @harlsgarage**

Whoops

[I'm in danger](https://images.app.goo.gl/Covod2ksDC71K6aZ9)   
  
  
  


**Parkour @PeterbeeParker**

@harlsgarage

[JSJWJKDJDJSJ](https://images.app.goo.gl/M2Z5Jpv96yAqpwZSA)

**We deserve a raise @SI_PR ✔**

@harlsgarage @PeterbeeParker

Please tell me… Why?

**You know who I am @TonyStark ✔**

I like to think the world tells me it loves me in the little things. Here I thought I had to betray @harlsgarage and stab him in the back during the next round, but another kid already took care of it.

|

**Tony used my watch @Abbygostabby**

For real tho is he dead? both Harley and Peter haven't responded yet.

|

**Not a princess but a Queen @Shuri✔**

He might as well be

**Parkour@PeterbeeParker**

How to get rid of a body. How to get away with murder. How to dispose of the murder weapon

|

**Parkour@PeterbeeParker**

OH WAIT THIS ISN'T GOOGLE

|

**Not a princess but a Queen @Shuri✔**

Jup he is dead @Abbygostabby

|

**Tony used my watch @Abbygostabby**

Aww :( I wanted to do that

|

**M'kay @MichelleJones**

R.I.P

|

**Today years old @Betty**

Rip

|

**Not a princess but a Queen @Shuri✔**

RIP

|

**The tigers? they snacking @CarolBaskin**

rip

|

**Can I have a waffle @Charles**

R I P

  
  


**Tony is a little bitch @harlsgarage**

Jokes on you I LIVED

|

**Parkour@PeterbeeParker**

b u t. f o r. h o w. l o n g?

  
  
  
  
  
  


__

New Message!

**Mr sharp knife sir | online**

Meet me in the kitchen

_ Seen _

I may know how to help you

_ Seen _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phase 2 is harder to write then I thought.  
Anyways let me know what your theories are!!


	12. Hello, this is Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me adding some water to the burning coals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo inspiration was low, but I finally figured out where I wanted to go with it. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy

_ The camera started off blurry, but focused on pepper looking good as always. _

"I can't believe I'm doing this" she muttered to someone off camera.

_ Pepper Potts | CEO stark industries _

Pepper noticed she was on, straightened up and gave the camera a smile. 

"Hi! my name is Pepper Potts and behind me is the training hall where we will soon begin the most important, idiotic and all deciding round of T-day"

_ The camera shifted slightly to the right and zoomed out. You could now see Pepper on the left and Julie on the right. _

_ Julie Handerson | PR intern _

"Last round was to determine how much Health Points (HP's) you get. The higher on the list the more hits you can take. All of the participants have drones filming them to let us know what is happening. Whenever the camera switches you can see the name and points of the owner. This way we'll never miss the action."

_The camera cut to a big scoreboard and screens._ _Most of the screens showed a black background, except the timer. It had the numbers. 24 : 00 : 00 on it and below that the actual time, 20: 55_

"The contestants will have till 9 am tomorrow morning to win. If there are multiple winners the prize will be split between them."

_ The camera moved over the audience. _

"To our audience here at star industries, the food service is open until 23:30, the live stream however, will continue on"

"Let's not keep you waiting any longer and start the show already!"

_ The screens turned on and you could see multiple avengers getting into action. _

___

_ Hawkeye | Clint | 100% HP _

Clint was moving through the vents. He had all his gears on and some fancy new arrows.

"So first things first, the plan is to team up, I need to find Nat and take out some enemies as soon as possible, the deeper we get in the game the more traps and tricks there are."

Clint rolled a little stress relief ball ahead of him to activate any traps he might not see.

"I know for certain that at least one of these bitches has trapped my vents, BUT, loophole, they can't kill me. there isn't a lot you can do with vents that will not kill me. So I'm expecting some sort of gas" he paused and patted the gasmask on his hip

"Maybe something to trap me, but I'll just find the traps before they activate"

"Or-" Clint stopped and looked back.

He laid completely still. In the background you could hear soft thumping noises.

"Is there someone else in here?" he whispered to the camera.

Somewhere far behind him a *ping* could be heard, meaning someone had activated one of the traps. 

"Activating: bird in the vents" Friday announced, followed by a buzzing sound.

"Oh no," Clint mumbled, crawling faster as the buzzing sound increased.

He pressed the button on his com system. "Code blue! Code blue!"

He heard a yell in the background, it sounded like… Ant Man?

It smelled burned… WHY DID IT SMELL BURNED! He was afraid of the answer

"Code BLUE" Clint repeated.

"Copy that idiot" Nat replied.

_ The camera switched to Nat's perspective as she rushed in the intern electrical engineering floor _.

The interns working all looked up in shock.

"Move!" Nat warned as she pulled out a large out of the normal gun and aimed it just a meter from Clints position.

"Make yourself small!" Nat yelled into her com and she fired.

It attached four bullet like circles onto the wall, exactly were the vent was.

There was a loud slicing sound as the circle bullets connected and cut through the vent like a laser.

Clint dropped out and landed harsh on the ground with his butt in the air.

"Yu couldve catched meh." he said illigitable with his face still on the floor.

Nat ignored him, "What did I tell you??"

"Don't go in the vents" Clint sighed and rolled on his back.

"sorry" he added.

"Why do you look like a burned turkey?"

"Someone, most likely Tony, put a big ass taser trap in the vents, no fun."

He tapped his hair, that would put einsteins to shame down, but it didn't help.

"Also I think Ant Man was in those vents."

Natasha seemed to consider something.

"Ant-man, huh?"

"I thought we could maybe use him."

"Perhaps we can" Nat agreed.

"Great!" Scott turned normal size besides them. He was burned to a crisp, yet somehow still optimistic.

_ Ant-man | Scott | 32% _

"I thought I might had to fight you, I think you guys are really cool, so I'm glad I didn't have to."

"Good to have you on the team dude." Clint clapped him on the back. "Don't set off any more traps."

"Come on" Nat said and led him out of the room. You could still hear scott's: "Where are we going?" and "Can I have your autographs?? It's for my daughter :D" as they left.

The camera still lingered behind the group of Interns. Either looking like they saw a ghost or starstruck.

One of the Interns broke the silence:

"Yo what the **Fuck**!-"

*Camera switch*

_ Shuri | 100% HP _

"So this is your perfect plan?" Harley whispered.

Shuri, Harley and Abby were all hiding behind a portable version of Shuri's cloak tech.

"Trust me, he won't be able to resist."

"Well honestly I don't trust someone who fills my socks wit-" Harley began but Shuri placed a hand over his mouth, shushed him and pointed at Bucky nearing their trap.

Bucky looked around and inspected the trap, clearly interested but cautious.

"Ewl!" Shuri whispered harshly, but not too loud to spook Bucky.

"What?" Abby whispered back.

"He licked my hand" Shuri replied and smeared her hand on Harley's pants.

"Nice" abby grinned and gave Harley a quiet high five.

*WHAM*

The loud noise came from their trap.

Harley, Abby and Shuri all jumped up and watched Bucky grab a kitten and run as fast as he could with it under his arm.

The trap activated and wrapped around his foot.

"YES! GOT YOU NOW, AMERICAN"

Except out of nowhere did Cap's shield break the chains around Bucky's feet.

"Did someone say american?" Steve said in the most patronizing way.

"Oh damnnn, two americans" Abby muttered.

"Aren't you…" Shuri said.

Harley jumped over the cloak, cocked his improved potato gun: mark VI and shot one at ze legs.

"For the kittens!" He yelled as he stormed towards Cap and Bucky.

"For the Pussies!!!" Abby yelled and followed.

"That was inappropriate… I love it" Shuri activated her arm thrusters and aimed. "FOR THE PUSSIES"

_______

23:32:56

(Not part of the livestream)

Ned had yet to see Peter or Spiderman on screen, but he was excited to see him fight.

He couldn't believe Peter got to talk to all these heroes. every. single. day.

He wasn't jealous tho. He was happy for him. Besides Peter had the coolest guy in the chair there was.

Ned woke up out of his train of thoughts when someone asked him a question. Flash.

"Isn't that kid... Harley? From the speaker incident" Flash nudged to the teen on the screen.

"Yeah and from twitter. They seemed to know each other really well." Betty chimed in.

Peter's words of: don't tell anyone and NO! floated through his head.

"Do you need some water, dude. You're sweating like crazy." Charles said.

"You aren't having an allergic reaction, right? I knew I'd forgotten to ask-" Mr Harrington joined in. Great. The whole team was looking at him now. He could've just dug his own grave right there.

"What are you allergic too? Do you have an epipen?"

"No, no! I'm fine!"

"Good cause I'm not qualified or trained for those kind of situations." he settled back onto his chair.

All of his classmates eyes were still on him. Expecting him to answer.

Ned searched for MJ, hoping she would save him but he couldn't find her.

"You guys know Peter has an internship, it's-" Ned laughed nervously, "It's not that big of a deal. He probably ran into him somewhere in the building."

They gave him an unimpressed look. "Seriously, I don't know everything about Peter."

"I guess that's the best we are gonna get" Cindy said.

They seemed disappointed but they turned their attention back to the screens.

Ned sighed with relief.

In his eye corner he saw MJ returning from the restroom, her face pale. Everything in her body language said nervous, scared even.

She finally looked him in the eye and beckoned him to come. Ned stood up and excused his way to MJ.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. MJ stared at him before pulling him around a corner.

"Okay so I was coming back from the restroom and I saw t-" she nervously looked over her shoulder.

"-I saw this group carrying weapons and some other weird tools. At first I thought Oh that's not good I'll ask Friday, but-"

She dragged him past the restroom and into a supply closet. That's when he saw.

Someone had cut through the wall and reached the private elevator on the other side.

There were 3 sorts of elevators in the tower. Gold was for Avengers and high level employees. Alpha was for interns and employees. Beta or just the regular elevator was for visitors, tours or about anyone.

This hole in the wall lead to the private elevator, the one no one should actually know about. The one that was hidden.

"Dude are you listening?" MJ asked.

"What?sorryno"

"I. was. saying, friday isn't responding."

Ned frowned and took a step back. "Are you sure?"

"Be my guest and try it out" MJ replied

"Okay, Friday, it's me Ned, can you tell us what is going on?"

They waited but there was no reply.

"Maybe because we are in a supply closet?" Ned offered.

"Could be…"

"Should we call Peter?"

"But we don't know what's going on yet, what if it's a plan of one of the avengers?"

"Right"

"It's probably nothing." MJ hesitated

"Probably" Ned agreed "but still…"

"something feels wrong" MJ continued.

"Wait! Don't you have fridays number?" MJ asked.

Ned's eyes went wide. "I do! Great idea! See isn't it fun to be part of the spidey squad? It's so good to actually share ideas and the emotional traum-"

"Now is not the time!"

"Right sorry!" Ned took out his phone and searched for her number.

"It's kinda fun tho." MJ then said reluctantly. "getting in on the inside joke."

"Flash" they said at the same time.

"Right!" Ned replied as put the phone on speaker.

It rang once, twice and then silent.

"Hello, this is Friday if you are hearing this, something is wrong with my programming and I am unable to answer besides my normal protocals. This is not supposed to happen, please get in contact with Tony Stark. If this message is played I'm not only unable to answer, but most of my security will be down as well. This calls for a code RED lockdown. If you are unable to contact Tony Stark, consider the following: Happy Hogan, Pepper Potts, Peter Parker, Bruce Banner or the SI customer line.

Hello, this is Friday if you are-"

Ned hung up and he and MJ shared a look.

"We need to contact Peter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O 
> 
> (If it wasn't clear enough already Friday is unable to answer questions or do security, protocals are still on for example: bird in the vents)
> 
> Comments fuel me and always make me happy!
> 
> Also drop a twitter @ if you want to be mentioned in a future chapter (can be anything you want lol)


	13. Message received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the fighting Ned and MJ's message finally gets through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I wrote ch 12 inspiration hit me like a truck so here is my new chapter not even a week after my last update.

23 : 02 : 46

_ Stark Intern | 100% HP _

"So if we just avoid an encounter with Thor you won't get the urge to stab him!" Peter said, wearing an upgraded spiderman mask to hide his identity. 

They were walking to their meeting point with the others. 

"Too bad tho, Thor is the only one I can stab without anyone dying. Did you know humans can bleed to death if you poke them the wrong way?" 

_ Loki | 100% HP _

"I really hope that wasn't a murder confession." Peter halted and stopped Loki. 

"Oh no, he didn't die. I got him an ambulance when I found out what happens when you stab a human. They can be so dramatic. He should've seen it coming, he totally deserved it." Loki explained. 

Peter laughed. "What did he do?"

"He kicked a puppy! Called it a disgusting animal." 

"Ohhhh... no. Yeah I can see why you stabbed him" Peter agreed. 

They walked around a corner, but Peter pulled Loki back as fast as he could. A blast just barely flew past them and hit the wall behind them. 

"Oh look! We found them" Peter said. 

____

_ Harley | 57% HP _

Harley was taking cover behind an on it's side lying bureau. He was refilling his potato gun with what he called, potato bombs. They were basically non-lethal grenades that went off at impact. 

Very effective but limited ammo. 

"HOW THE HELL DID WE EVER THINK WE COULD TAKE THEM" Abby yelled from the other side of the room. 

She wasn't doing so good, only 23% HP left. 

The battle had been lost minutes ago. That's when black panther, Scarlet Witch and Thor had shown up. Not really sure who was on whose side, but at least now the attention was divided between heroes.

Wanda and Thor were fighting, which was the most scariest thing to see ever. Everyone in this room hoped that they kept each other busy for a while and minded their own business. 

_ Shuri | 63% HP  _

Shuri was keeping her distance and holding off Captain America with her arm blasters. If he constantly had to use his shield to defend he couldn't throw it… right?

_ Shuri | 53% HP _

"Guys I can't hold this for much longer" Shuri yelled. She was holding Cap's shield in an anti-gravity beam, but he was approaching fast. 

She shot another beam with her other arm but it missed, hitting the wall behind Harley.

"Holy Shit!" Peters voice rang from where it hit. 

"Look who finally decides to show up" Harley joked, before shooting a potato at Cap to save Shuri. He blocked it with his shield and threw it at Shuri. 

"Hello guys! Welcome to our murder!" Abby greeted before ducking as the shield flew over her and headed to Harley.

Harley sprinted towards an obstacle about 2 meters further away. 

_ The camera followed quickly behind him, but got hit by the shield.  _

*Camera switch* 

_ Bucky | winter soldier | 78% _

The camera catched a perfect moment when Black Panther went for a punch and Bucky catched it with a loud *BWAM*

They exchanged punches and kicks at a speed so fast it was hard to follow with a camera. 

There was a thunder in the background and they both looked up as they saw Wanda bump into one of the rooms pillars. 

It tilted like it was gonna collapse but Wanda held it still with her magic and broke a piece off. Thor neared and Wanda threw the pillar piece at Thor, leaving the remains of the pillar to fall where bucky and T'challa were fighting. 

The fall left a loud thump that shook the floor. 

Thor and the pillar piece crashed through the window. Scarlet followed after and halted the pillar piece from hitting the ground and the people walking on it.

"That's nice of them to leave the door open." Tony said, entering through the broken window with spiderman and Iron Patriot at his side.

*Camera switch*

_ T'Challa | Black Panther | 18% _

T'Challa pushed himself slowly up, looking around for Bucky. 

"Barnes are you… alright?"

He heard a groan somewhere under a bit of debris. 

He lifted a part up and when he was sure nothing would fall, he tossed it aside. Under it layed Bucky huddled up with his arm protecting his chest and something pressing on his leg.

"That was close, a bit to the left and the pillar could've-"

Black Panther dropped his sentence as he heard a small miauw coming from Bucky's chest. 

"Did your chest just miauw?" He asked. 

Bucky unzipped part of his hoodie to reveal the kitten he had rescued from Shuri's obvious trap.

"Why?... Do you like cats?" Bucky painfully managed to say with a smirk.

"You kept it?! In your hoodie?"

"What was I supposed to do? It followed me around when I placed him somewhere save. It's a stubborn little bastard, naturally I named him Stephe." 

"Steve?" T'Challa echoed. 

"No Stephe with p h, so he won't be confused with the other stubborn bastard."

"Valid"

Bucky took Stephe out of his jacket and handed him over to T'Challa.

It meowed again and stretched it's paws.

"He is cute tho" T'Challa said.

Bucky carefully lifted the debris from his leg. 

"Well I don't think I need a new leg" He chuckled but with honest relief. 

"It might be broken tho, can you check my HP?" 

T'challa handed the kitten back to Bucky.

_ Bucky | Winter Soldier | 0 HP _

"Welp, kick Sam's butt for me." 

"Will do" T'Challa replied, "Take care."

*Camera Switch*

_ Tony | Ironman | 77% HP _

"Let me go right NOW!"

Tony was driven into a corner as Shuri had managed to trap him with her cloak tech.

"One more step and I swear it's gone" Tony threatened. 

"Please! Don't do it! I'm begging you Tony" Intern cried.

"Oh so it's TONY NOW?!?!?!? T O N Y, We changing up the name whenever we like?!" Tony yelled back. "Your manipulation won't work on me, Kid"

"I SWEAR IF YOU DO IT I WILL ACTIVATE THIS GRENADE AND WE WILL ALL LOSE!" Harley yelled as last resort while holding an HPG. (Harley&PeterGrenade)

"Drop ALL your gear and I won't do it!" Tony offered.

No reaction.

"I mean it, NOW" 

Tony moved the razer blade closer to his beard. 

"One wrong movement and that iconic, stark beard is gone, make room for clean shaved stark."

"NO, Mr Stark think of the baby!!" Intern tried.

This took Tony by surprise and he unconsciously lowered his hand. 

"What baby?" he muttered. 

"ME!" Intern yelled and tackled Tony to the ground. 

"YES! WAY TO GO DUDE!" Abby cheered.

Then came the sound of repulsors and intern hit the ceiling of shuri's tech with an oof. It almost seemed like he stuck to the ceiling for a bit before dropping down again. Almost.

Another beam and it hit Loki, except it didn't and went right through him.

"You thought you trapped me? You trapped yourself  **with** me." Tony said.

_____

[Not in the livestream]

Loki thought it had been a really smart idea to pretend to be spiderman. It was a very misleading trick and as a god of mischief he approved of that. 

What he didn't expect was to get multiple messages a group called 'dream team' panicking. 

Now he was standing in another room, an illusion of both Spiderman and Loki still fighting strong in the other room and no idea what to do.

____

**Dreamteam! Online**

**Guy in the chair**: dude, seriously please pick up

**Girl in the chair**: There is something going on. Friday isn't working and some suspicious looking group broke into the private elevator. 

**Guy in the chair**: yeah! please message us when you get this

**Guy in the chair**: even better CALL US 

**Girl in the chair typing…**

___

"Hey ummm, Karen was it? Who are Guy and Girl in the chair?"

_ "Hello Loki, it's their code names for Ned and MJ, Peter's friends, they go to his school." _

Ned and MJ huh? Peter talked about them often. Something with Star Wars, someone scary and deco-practise?

"Okay, call dreamteam."

" _ Calling dreamteam" _

It rang once, twice and then a shaky voice yelled Peter's name.

"PETER! OmG I'm so glad you picked up! MJtoldmeIneededtocalmdownbutIcan'tcalmdowncausetherearesomereallybadsuspiciouspeopleinthisbuildingandtheyareuptonogoodohgodyoudon'tthinktheywillblowsomethinguporhurttheAvengersorhurtYOUright?!?!"

"Okay let me take it from here." A girls voice intervered and took over the phone.

MJ explained what she saw and what was going on.

"I know you are really busy, but I think this might be more important."

"Yeah… I'm not Peter."

"What?!" The girl said.

"ohgoddidtheygettopeterohnoohshitI'm goingtolosemybestfriend"

"Ned breathe with me okay." MJ said followed with breathing slowly morphing from panicked to calm. "Better? Good"

"I think Peter mentioned some plan with Loki?"

"Yes, I just took over Spider Man's suit so he could be Intern."

"Okay that makes sense" Ned breathed out.

"We did some more digging in what's going on with friday and it mentioned somewhere a protocol 'caged in' have you heard of it?" MJ asked. 

"No I'm not often in the tower, but I think our answer will arrive any minute now." 

There were some mumbles outside the room and then a wild distraught Peter burst through the door.

"Huh?What?Oh!" The illusion of Loki next to Peter disappeared which left only the real Peter and Loki left. 

"Welcome to the party Peter, we got some explaining to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, f i n a l l y, the conclusion to this arc is so close. 
> 
> I can almost see it 
> 
> I love your comments, just saying hi makes my day!


	14. Protocol: caged-in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh 🕷⚠️

Peter listened in silence as Ned and MJ explained everything to him.

"Well this ruins my whole day." He finally said. He was sitting cross-legged on an office chair with his mask off.

"Friday told us to activate protocol caged-in." MJ said.

Peters face turned blank and he swallowed. "Yeah this is not gonna be fun." Peter confessed.

That's how he ended up putting his spiderman suit back on and climbing through the elevator shaft.

He didn't have to worry about traps or alerting anyone as Tony had specifically forbidden them to use the private elevator. It had to remain hidden. If it was shown on live television it wouldn't be hidden anymore.

Once Peter had reached the floor he pulled Loki up with his webs. The doors were lasered through, the group had obviously been here.

"We've reached the labs." Peter let Ned and MJ know through the coms.

Peter spends every week in these labs, but never had he felt a feeling off dread like this. There was no Friday greeting him and leading him to where Tony was working. No music blasting from the floor above which only Peter could hear. No smell of burn or oil. It was empty, silent and dark.

The room split of into two directions.

Peter turned to Loki and whispered:

"Go to room 4H67, it's fully dedicated to communication. I'll let you know what you need to do once you get there." Loki nodded and signed goodluck.

Peter walked into the first room. He got startled when a light flickered on, but didn't make a sound.

He saw himself in the reflection of a whiteboard and realised how unstealthy he was being.

He jumped onto the ceiling and crawled the rest of the way.

"Karen can you scan for any heat signatures?" he whispered.

_ "I'm sorry Peter it seems that my scanners are being blocked, I am however still able to assist you verbally." _

"Alright" Peter mumbled. It must be some cutting edge new tech to be able to block 2 AI's from Tony Stark. Whatever these criminals were doing here, they had planned out very carefully.

Peter tried to use his super hearing, but all he heard was Loki humming 'she's a maniac' somewhere far off.

"_I have detected an identity alert on 'creepy grandma" _

According to the IA (Identity Alert) the grandma was one floor above him.

Maybe Karen's system was just jammed.

"_ My scanners are blocked, but my other programs are still functioning" _ Karen said like she read his mind.

This gave Peter an idea.

"Can you put IA's on anyone within a 10 meter radius of the target."

"_ Identity alerts created." _Karens voice sounded optimistic.

The map loaded and Peter could see 7 targets moving around in tech storage.

So they were here to steal Stark Industries work in progress? That wasn't good but he was glad they hadn't found the Avengers weapon tech yet. Stark tech is dangerous enough but Avengers tech was catastrophic, dramaticly put.

"Guys I have a location on our group. I'm sending it to you now. How is it going with the coms Loki?"

Peter crawled up the staircase. Which was kinda weird upside down because it seemed like he crawled down but instead he actually crawled up.

"_ Almost there, this wing has a lot of rooms _."

"Yeah there's a lot of storage on these floors. Which I'm pretty sure our group is after. Ned, MJ how is it going with Friday?"

"_ I wish I could give you good news Pete, but whoever did this, did something beyond hacking and to be honest I want to have their babies _."

"_ Ned!" Mj replied. _

"_ What? You can see her coding too right?" _

_ "Ignore him. It will take us longer then expected but we'll figure it out." _

"Good, keep me posted. I have to go silent now. I'm on the same floor as our group."

_ "Okay! Keep your mic on and be carefull" _

As he made his way through the floor he could hear the footsteps and pieces of conversation increase.

Two of the perps talked about what they were gonna do with the money they would get from this gig. One of them mentioned dubai, the other a wedding and a pregnancy. As he got closer the topic changed to a movie they both watched.

Peter turned a corner and catched a glimpse of the two standing guard.

"I don't know it was pretty brutal, but still fun. What was your favorite scene?" A woman, sounding around 25ish, with pink hair asked. 

"I liked the one with the exploding heads, very colorful and upbeat… fun." A guy with serious muscles answered. That guy could lift. Of course he wore a tanktop. 

They both had a Ski Mask to hide their faces and all black clothing.

He sent out a spider bot and told it to distract them.

He waited as it flew past the guards and made something fall over.

As the guards turned around to look at the sound. Peter hurried over to the right and entered Tony's main lab. No one here? good.

_ "Peter I found the room," _

Peter almost fell down. He still heard the two guards discussing a movie so he entered the bathroom, looking through all the stalls to see if they were empty.

"Okay, can you see the circle pad on your right? Place your hand on it and let it scan you."

"_ Scanning… Complete. Welcome Loki. No authorisation" _

"Now repeat after me: Overwrite NS-" he stopped as someone entered the bathroom.

Peter lifted his legs up and listened as the water ran.

"_ Overwrite unsuccessful." _

He heard someone splatter some water on their face.

Peter let another spiderbot loose to take a picture of their bare face.

"Come on Kyle, you can do it." The guy encouraged himself.

"You are gonna tell him that you like him and ask him out for a movie… no a dinner. No both."

The spiderbot flew back and showed Peter a picture of a guy with an athletic build and dark brown curls.

"You'll hold his hand and tell him that his stupid face, his stupid smile and stupid eyes are nice to look at." 

The water turned off.

"Then he'll laugh and tell you 'only physical attraction? oh my I thought you knew better" Kyle mimicked what Peter guessed was his crush's voice.

"And I'll say 'No stupid moron I like everything about you. Even your dumb teasing, poor tastebuds and jokes."

Peter almost felt bad in definitely being able to arrest him with the clear ass day photo.

"Yes... that's what I'll do" The guy finally left the bathroom.

Peter let out a relieved sigh.

"Sorry about that. Repeat after me: Overwrite NSP, hands on the key."

"_ Overwrite accepted." _

"Now press the blue flickering button and that should do it. It might take a minute, but it should be fully functioning despite the blocking."

_ "I'll come to you when I'm done." _Loki didn't ask but promised.

Peter looked if the coast was clear and rushed back to the main lab.

He logged into the computer, shooting glances over his shoulder here and there.

His senses were at 200% alerting him anytime someone came close to the door.

It finished loading and he was in. God was Peter happy Stark computers were fast.

**Activate protocol 'caged-in'?**

**Yes **Cancel

**Are you sure?**

**Yes ** Cancel

**Protocol 'caged-in' activated!!**

For a second nothing happened, but then everything happened at once.

"_ Code Red" Fridays voice rang through the whole building followed by an alarm. _

Peter reminded himself to thank Tony for making the alarm slowly increase for the people with super hearing. Aka Spiderman

"What the HELL"

_ "Code Red.There is no need to panic. We are going into lockdown. Code Red. Protocol, Caged-in activated. Someone has infiltrated the building. Code Red. This is not a drill. Stay together, further instructions will follow. We are going into lockdown." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁👄👁
> 
> Leave an F in the comments for Kyle, our chaotic hopeless romantic gay with some bad live choices.


	15. Wrong theory dumb- dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman fights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You aint ready

For a moment Peter's heightened senses overwhelmed him. Everything hit him at once. He reached out for the next thing and leaned. A beep and heavy breathing filled his ears.

"_ eter… PETER!" _as Peter's breathing and heart rate calmed down. His hearing came back as well.

"_ Peter are you there?? What the hell is going on?" Tony yelled in his ear, Karen automatically lowered it down. _

So the com system worked.

_ "Your heart rate spiked so I hacked your suit and you're in our lab? You activated lockdown? I swear if this is some trick for T-day." _

"it's nOt" Peter stopped himself from being to loud and whispered. "It's a real emergency and it's serious. I can't talk right now, but I am redirecting you to Ned, MJ and Loki."

"_ Okay… but don't you dare go offline Parker-" _

"I won't"

Peter was standing in front of the lab door, his hand on the knob and exhaled.

This was supposed to be a carefree fun day.

He opened the door and flipped to the middle of the room,

"Are you guys lost? The viewing party is downstairs!"

The responses were mainly gasping and aiming their weapons.

He recognised 3 out of the 7, he hadn't had the pleasure to meet the other 4 yet.

He saw tank top and pink hair on his left. Kyle and what Peter assumed was his crush, the way Kyle's hand was protectively drawn back, on his right.

One of the unknown guys with a tattoo sleeve, who he was looking right in the eyes, started shooting. Peter flipped backwards. He heard the glass behind him break as the shots followed his movement.

The others joined shooting as well.

"Guns really? That's a bit rude, isn't it? We haven't even been formally introduced yet."

He jumped through the room and kicked tank top in the face, using the momentum to launch himself to the ceiling.

"Be careful not to shoot each other!!" Kyle's crush yelled.

"Don't worry guys, I can help you out." Peter shot webs to their guns and sticked them to the ceiling

Peter dropped in the middle with his hands outstretched.

"Before we continue, has anyone seen the grandma that's supposed to be with you. I don't want to be filled with elderly assault."

"_ On your right Peter" _Karen answered for him.

"Not a grandma anymore 'guardian angel" she mimicked her grandma voice and posture with a smirk.

"You look younger then I remember grangran, did you do something with your hair?"

SPIDER SENSE. His hairs shot up as every fiber in his body told him to LOOK OUT.

Peter caught a throwing knife between his fingers but the other one pierced his leg. A hot pain bold shot to his spine.

He hissed and janked the throwing knife back out.

"That's a nono" he threw a webbomb back at Kyle and his crush, not knowing who threw it.

It wrapped them up in web from head to toe, but at least they were wrapped up together.

"Look at that. What a cute couple. Don't worry about it Kyle, I'm your wingman."

Kyle turned tomato red, "WHAT!" he blurted out.

"Get it! wingman!" Peter lifted his arms up and chuckled. "because I have wings!" He blocked a punch from tattoo guy and judo flipped him on the ground.

"Tough crowd."

He webbed the guy to the floor.

"His jokes are even worse than mine." Kyle's crush mumbled. Kyle nodded firmly in response.

"Ouch. Heard that" Peter webbed Crush's mouth shut.

"Hey!" Kyle protested.

"You don't get to protest Mr. Criminal."

"God do you ever shut up!" young grandma bursted.

She charged at him with katana in hand.

"HOO-" Peter dodged while she swung it at him. "-I shouldn't have brought web shooters to a swordfight."

The katana girl grunted and made a move to stab him.

Peter dodged... not fast enough and the sword sliced his side, leaving a bloody but not deep enough to be concerning cut on his middle.

Peter threw a web at her sword hand, except almost nothing came out.

He jumped back to the ceiling and looked at his web shooters.

_ "It appears that your web shooter was damaged in the fight" _Karen stated.

"I can see that!" Peter responded.

"Is he just talking to himself now" Kyle asked the room.

"Shut up Kyle, you're not a part of the fight anymore." Spiderman chimed back.

"I know when I'm beaten. But it's fun to watch!" he said. Kyle's crush murmured in agreement, his mouth still webbed shut.

Peter ignored him.

Great. Katana girl sliced his right-hand web shooters. How was he supposed to aim accurately now? He was right handed!

He sighed and lowered himself in front of the katana girl, his arms folded.

"I really don't appreciate you slicing my things." he pouted.

Not that they would see it.

"What about slicing **you** in half?" She really started to be annoyed now.

She made a move to attack, Peter grabbed her wrist.

"Brutal! Deadpool would appreciate that."

He twisted her arm to the side (not far enough to break) and gave her a headbutt.

"but I don't"

She stumbled backwards and fell on her bum. Just a meter away from the broken window.

He lowered himself completely to the ground and looked over the edge.

It had to be at least 25 stories high.

Spider sense! From left and right at the same time.

Left stood pink hair, ElektroCute! in her hands. Something Peter himself had made and named.

It wasn't harmfull but hurt like a bitch.

(If you're wondering **why **it's called ElektroCute. Well... Peter had livened it up with kitten stickers and it's a fun play on the name!)

On his right stood tank top, unknowingly flexing his muscles like crazy as he held the pulser 5.O.

"Oh! I was wondering where you guys had run off to."

He looked at both of them. None of them made a move.

"You know I really like your overall vibe that's going on, pinky. Very aesthetic. You should've done something with that. Instead of robbing SI." No reply, so he looked at tank top.

"And you. You should've started a modeling career. Cause your ripped as fuck and I respect that." 

A beat and then they both fired.

Peter jumped out of the way, half hearted expecting the two beams to hit each other like they did in the movies but to his disappointment they had thought it through by not standing directly opposed to each other.

Stupid smart criminals. Peter just wanted to look awesome like in the movies.

Tank top shot again, leaving a "bzzzzm" sound and making the wall fibrate. That weapon was so cool.

"You know, you guys think you're annoying me, but I think it's pretty fun to see m- our weapons tested."

"Do you always talk this much?" Pink girl asked. Tank tops shot missed and hit the lights instead.

They flickered on and off, making it harder for them to see.

"I do actually, criminal and superheroes never bond anymore! I'm just trying to make a connection." Peter joked.

"I have to admit." Her weapon charged up "It's amusing."

"You think so? aww, see? a real connec-"

Peter stretched his hand out to catch whatever was coming at him, that being... the elektricity threads.

Like he said. It hurt like a bitch.

He let it go as soon as he caught it, pain floating through his body.

"-tion" he finished his sentence.

Both weapons were charging up again and Peter took a couple steps back as they stepped towards him.

Behind them he could see Katana girl stumble to her feet.

"Do you guys smell burned WHOA"

He had stepped over the edge of the window.

Tank Top and pink hair both exchanged glances before dropping their weapons and rushing to the edge to look down.

Peter stood vertically right below the window, frowning at them.

"Seriously dumb-dumbs you thought I fell? I'm spiderman! I'm sticky!"

Before they could react he rushed back in and swept them off their feet.

"Night-night" he said as he knocked them unconcious.

Not his preferred method but he had no more web-fluid and webbombs made a mess.

He clapped his hands and made his way over to katana girl, still struggling to stand on her feet.

"Wanna surrender?" he offered pretty confidently. 

The girl rested her hands on her knees and cackled. This took Peter by surprise.

He must have **really** given her a concussion.

Her laughing came to a halt and she swiped the tears from her eyes. Her katana shaking as she pointed it at him. 

The flickering light made her look... scary? In a she will do anything to get what she wants kinda way.

"You think it's over dumb-dumb?? You think we were the only ones here?!" She laughed again and straightened up. "And you looked oh-so-proud! I bet you were beaming behind that mask."

Realisation struck him.

"No!" he called out.

"Yes!" she replied. Another group of 10 - 12 armed goons came strolling in. They weren't like the others, they wore heavy armor and had bigger guns.

_ They weren't here to steal tech. The first group was to welcome the second wave of goons through the control system in the lab. _An annoying voice in his head told him.

_ I figured it out as much! Thank you very much _Peter replied

The group joined her side and aimed their weapons at him.

"Ahw come on Spidey! Where are your jokes **now**?!"

Fuck.

Peter closed his eyes and breathed in.

He mentally apologised to May...Tony, Ned, MJ and plenty more.

"Wanna surrender?" She mocked.

He could only watch as the goons surrounded him. Peter knew when he was beaten.

"Ready on your mark, ma'am" Number 89 said.

Peter slowly brought his hand up to his head.

It felt like he was moving through syrup.

He activated his coms.

He could hear the faint yelling at each other from his teammates. Apparently the goons weren't **just **here.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Fire" The girl said, looking him dead in the eye.

The goons shot at him. 

Peter must have blacked out during dodging the bullets. His body felt like it went on autopilot. 

Something slid over the floor and halted at his feet.

He looked down and gasped. 

*tick**tick*

He jumped to the side. 

BOOM!

Before Peter knew it he was flying. Hot pain spreading over his body.

His last thought before he lost conscious being: "I hope the others will be alright" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST!!! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! Don't worry no death here. Just a girl enjoying some angst. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this chapter! I can't wait to finish the next one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did


	16. Are you there? (connecting...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whump!
> 
> I'm so sorry Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh oh, our boy is in troubleee

**12 minutes earlier**

Of all the things to happen Harley hadn't even considered a lockdown. 

He didn't know what was going on until he looked at the old man's face (or through their connection he supposed). 

It was a mix between confusion, anger and worry. One that Harley had to admit, he had seen plenty of times before. 

He heard him talk or rather yell at Spider-man. Asking if this was part of the game or not, apparently it wasn't by the look that followed on Tony's face. 

"Okay… but don't you dare go offline Parker-" 

Tony stayed silent for a while after that, nervously pacing in a circle. He gave little nods and 'uhuh's' from time to time as he listened to the other side of the line speak. 

Oh yeah. Another interesting thing. Apparently his friend PETER PARKER was SPIDER-MAN. 

Thanks for mentioning that to me Peter. It's not like Harley has a huge crush on spiderman or something.

Oh god he didn't want to think about all the times he fanboyed while working on spideys tech. WELL APPARENTLY SPIDER-MAN WAS RIGHT NEXT TO HIM GIVING HIM AMUSED LOOKS.

What must Peter think of all that? He had to have a conversation with him later. 

Harley looked over to Shuri. She looked up from her armpad and her eyes met his. It held for a second before she snorted, leading to a full cackle. 

Harley crossed his arms and gave her a disappointed glare. 

"dO yoU thINk I'lL fiNaLlY mEet SpiDeR-Man tHis TimE hE is So cOol!" she laughed.

"As if you aren't a fan!" That voice crack wasn't really helping him. 

Shuri didn't stop there. She put on the most serious expression and imitated his voice (failing horribly). 

"What did you say again? Oh right. 'No homo, but Spider-man... can like… get it. You know what I mean?"

Harley head was blushing beet red right about now. Had he actually said that when Peter was there? or only to Shuri?

Tony shushed them, causing Shuri and Harley to both shut up. Harley thanked Tony in his head.

She returned to typing on an hologramed pad on her arm, now and then sending him amused glances. 

Sometimes Harley saw security cameras pop up in the corner of her screen.

He decided he better ask Tony if he could join the conversation.

There was a beep in his ear, followed by static. Harley cried out and lowered his coms down. 

"Harley!… Smethng … ing on!" Abby's voice reached him. She sounded scared. All the joy and annoyance from earlier left him and got replaced with pure dread.

"Abby! Where are you?" Harley asked. She had been separated from them when her HP dropped to 0%. 

Shuri and Tony both looked up at the mention from her name. Tony let Harley know in hand gestures that he wanted to listen in.

"viewing- ty… guys in armor." 

Harley took the buds out of his ears and put it on maximum volume. 

"m scared... nt know- goen on"

Her static cleared out.

"They are carrying heavy guns and they don't look friendly." She said. 

Shit. 

"Are you alright? safe?"

"Me and a small group of viewers managed to escape but most were taken hostage" She replied followed by her shushin someone in the background. Faint crying could be heard as well.

Tony came closer and leaned in. 

"Are there Avengers on the scene?" 

"Uhm…" there was a bit of rumbling on the other side of the line. "Nat and hawkeye are negotiating with the hostage takers, but I don't think they will engage with so many hostages... I don't know where the others are." 

"Okay stay put Abby, I'll inform and gather the others." Tony paused and studied Harley and Shuri.

"I want you two to find Abby… and…. and hide."

"I want to help! I can't just hide." 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear what's it with you teens."

"Hey!" Shuri protested, not looking up from her arm pad.

"I need you to keep the civilians save Harley. We don't know what these people are after." 

"And how exactly will I keep them safe? I don't really have a superhero skillset."

"Plus, they are all over the building, we aren't safe anywhere." Shuri chimed in, she showed us some footage from her pad. 

There was a group heavy-armed... soldiers?... marching through the offices. Shuri swiped the screen and they saw another group storming into the intern labs and gathering hostages. 

The footage switched to Tony's labs with (apparently) Peter fighting another group that didn't look anything like the soldiers from before. It switched a couple of more times, but the main problem was that things weren't looking good.

Tony had a familiar look on his face. A familiar look that Harley wished wasn't familiar, one he hated with every viber in his body and filled him with rage.

"Oh no Tony, don't you bullshit me on that right now." Tony looked surprised. 

"What-" 

"I recognise that look. You blame yourself! Stop that you self-loathing bastard." Harley raised his voice.

"It's the mandoran all over again! I practically invited them over with this live-event bullshit!"

"Are you seriously doing this right now?" Shuri interupted.

"Don't give me that crap Tony! It's not. your. fault! Literally everyone thought it was a fun idea! We could've ALL stopped it, but we didn't. **We** are as much to blame as you!" 

"Except **I** should have learned from my mistake, I knew the risks when I agreed and **I** STILL did it." 

"guys"

Harley scoffed. "Come on man. You couldn't have seen it coming. Your security is airtight. How were you supposed to know that something would go wrong."

"guys"

"Exactly! I got my head so far up my ass that I didn't even think for ONE SECOND that someone could mess with Friday. It never even crosses my mind! and now everyone is in danger." 

"SHUT UP!" 

Harley and Tony both stopped. 

"Yea-" Harley began. 

"BOTH OF YOU" 

Harley blinked at her.

"Another group is closing in where Abby is hiding! We **need **to GO." 

_____

**Now**

  
  
  
  


*Drip*

  
  
  
  
  


*Drip* 

  
  
  
  
  


*Drip* 

  
  


He didn't know where the sound came from and he didn't really care.

Peter felt numb and dazed, like he wasn't actually in his body, but floating above it. 

'That is probably not good.'He thought to himself.

*Drip*

'Who cares? You're still alive aren't you?' he replied to himself. 

Am I though?

He tried to recall what happened and got an overwhelming headache. 

At least he didn't feel like he was floating anymore.

*Drip*

Oh right… that grandma bitch.

He groaned. Something itched in his shoulder.

He tried to move, but his body said: 'hold on buddy what do you think you are doing' and remained stiff. 

Giving up wasn't an option. 

*Drip*

He focused all his attention in opening his eyes. It was like they were glued together. 

Okay so that isn't working. What now? 

*Drip* 

His scent came back to him. It smelled familiar. Kinda the scent from when you walk in a garage. That plus the scent of burnt fabric and… copper. 

He knew what that meant.

With newfound determination he tried to open his eyes again.

It worked. His vision was blurry but improving per second.

*Drip*

"K- hrn" he tried to speak; his voice was hoarse. He scraped his throat, immediately regretting it. It felt like he swallowed syrup.

"Kahren" a beat passed and no answer. 

"Karen?"

Nothing.

He wanted to move so badly, but he just couldn't. 

"Karen!" he yelled as loud as he could. 

Which was pretty pathetic.

*Drip* 

He felt powerless.

He forced his eyes shut and opened them again. The blur was gone.

Above him hung an broken lamp. It swayed almost unnoticeable.

As he watched it sway, he felt his body tingle, the numbness fading. 

*Drip*

He tried to lift his head and gasped out.

Oh no his pain was coming back.

He hissed as he lifted his head again. Ignoring the ache in his neck. 

His breathing hitched when he saw the state he was in. 

All the pain came flooding back at once. It overwhelmed him. He cried out and bit on his lip. 

The pain wrapped him in a blanket as he lost consciousness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
me and all the angst fans chanting: Whump! Whump! Whump! Whump! Whump!
> 
> Anyways enjoy the suffering.  
Was this chapter good? Or was it dragging a bit? Let me know.
> 
> I have absolutly no self-control, as soon as I finish a chapter I post it someone help.


	17. Don't go on field trips, period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another field trip gone wrong for the Aca-dec class.

Shuri lead the group of teens through the empty office hallway. Her arm pad displayed a map and camera's popping up whenever they were about to turn a corner. Probably to see if it was save. 

Harley guessed taking charge distracted her from worrying. (She had also scared off all the teens who tried talking to her, so that was another thing)

Abby was walking with this girl who was having the absolute worst time; crying and panicking. Poor girl had been in a situation like this before and it brought up bad memories. 

In conclusion, helping others helped Abby cope. 

And Harley? He listened to the comms and dealt with all the eager teens around him.

Peters classmates were very nosy that was for sure. 

One kid had asked how old he was (not that bad), one had asked if he was an avenger (curious I guess) and if he had super powers (sadly no) another had asked him how he knew Peter (not gonna tell) and worse of all one had asked him for his number. (really? now?)

They also had no sense of personal space  **or ** subtlety. Most of them tried to get as close as possible so they could eavesdrop on the comms. 

Cap'n was ordering the avengers to stand down and listen to the hostage-takers commands. (most of the Avengers did not like that.)

"Is that Captain fucking America?" A teen with curly black hair and a black panther plushie sticking out of his backpack asked, leading the others to once again get closer without being suspicious. (they failed at that)

One student tripped and Harley catched them.

"Knock it off! You want to listen in so badly? fine! I'll put it on  **low** volume, but remember to be  **quiet.** " 

The teens gaped at him and nodded firmly. Harley wasn't used to being looked at like this. Like he was some kind of superhero or celebrety He also wasn't used to being a babysitter to a bunch of nosy teens. 

He knew he sounded like a spoiled child and it wasn't fair for the teens, but he wanted to help and instead...

He turned up the volume just in time for the students to hear Hawkeye tell Steve in the most colorful way what to shove up his ass.

After that the comms exploded into more discussions and chaos. 

Harley could tell that the teens loved every single bit. Harley secretly did too. He may know Tony but he had never been (sorta) part of their missions.

He enjoyed it until Spiderman joined the conversation. The comms let out static followed by heavy breathing and a weak "I'm sorry", before loud gunfire could be heard in the background.

Harley flinched and looked at Shuri, she heard it too. 

"Maybe we should-" 

BWAM

"PETER!" Harley yelled. It was too late when he realised.

He could feel the vibration through the building. 

"GET DOWN" Shuri yelled.

Harley didn't know for what, but she tackled him either way.

Harley lifted his arms from his head to observe the damage.

"Is everyone okay?" Peters teacher, Mr Harrington asked, he had pulled two students down as well. 

Some windows were broken, but the building was still intact. 

He scanned the scared faces around him for injuries. Luckily the glass hadn't done fatal damage, most of them had minimal injuries like tiny cuts. 

"Why do things always happen to  **our** fieldtrips?" Mr Harrington mumbled to the nearest student.

Abby and Harley crossed eyes as she helped the same girl from before through a panic attack. (It reminded him of Tony)

Other than a tiny cut on her cheek she looked fine.

He crawled to one guy who hadn't been the luckiest. He had a mean cut on his arm. 

The teen looked at him with wide eyes. Harley ripped two pieces of fabric from his shirt and placed it on the ground.

"What's your name?" Harley asked. 

The teens gaze lingered a bit longer on his cut before meeting his eyes again. 

"Flash" the boy replied. 

The name sounded familiar but Harley couldn't place it. 

"Don't worry Flash, I'll fix it up"

He made a gesture to grab Flash's arm and waited for him to grant him permission to treat him. 

"Did you... did you yell Peter earlier?" Flash asked carefully. 

Harley dapped Flash's arm around the cut. He hissed in response. 

"Watch it di-" but he cut himself of, probably realising Harley was helping, not hurting. 

Harley shot a blond haired girl a grateful look as she handed him a water bottle. 

A group of teens had gathered around them, waiting for the next move or listening to the panicked comms Harley hadn't payed attention to since the explosion. 

They had worried or confused expressions on their face.

_ "Pe- Spiderman please come in. What's going on??"  _ That was Steve.

"This is going to sting." Harley warned Flash. He gritted his teeth and nodded in response. 

_ "Kid, are you hurt? Where are you? I can't track you?"  _ Tony.

Harley uncapped the bottle and poured a bit of water above the cut to clean it. 

" _ Spiderman call in"  _ Nat.

" _ Peter come in! Are. You. Hurt?!"  _ Tony again. 

The teens wary faces looked at him for answers and Harley didn't really know what to say. So he just wrapped the two pieces of fabric around flash's arm, giving himself time to think about an excuse for Peter's secret ide-

"Jes Peter is Spiderman get over it." 

He pulled the fabric a bit too tight in response. 

"Ouch. What the hell dude!" 

"What the hell SHURI."

"What the HELL!! PETER??"

"Our classmate PETER??" someone else added. 

"Always late PETER??"

"Always disappearing PETER??" 

…

...

"That actually makes sense." The water bottle girl said after a second of silence. 

The teens around her agreed. 

"I might actually faint" Flash said.

"Your wound is already cleaned I don't think you have to wor-" 

"No because of Peter" Flash interrupted. 

"mood" someone responded. 

"I might actually die when he finds out you guys know." Harley leaned back as he looked at the bandaged arm.

"Good knowing you buddy." Shuri clapped his back and got up to her feet. 

"No no nonono" Harley began and pointed at Shuri. "You snitched, so you'll end up in the ditch. Not me."

"Whatever you wanna tell yourself dude." Shuri replied and pulled Harley up. 

_ "Can you hack his suit?"  _ Steve asked Tony. 

_ "I'm working on it. Have you made contact with the other yet?"  _

Harley didn't know who 'the others' were but he did know that he hadn't heard from some of the Avengers. 

_ "...I'm working on it."  _ Steve replied. 

"I might know where Peter is!" A teen suddenly said.

Harley shot her a confusing look and made his way to where she stood by the window. 

It looked out over the interior park, where people loved to take breaks surrounded by trees and green. 

She pointed towards Tony's lab. (or what was left of it)

"That's where the explosion was so…" She dragged her finger to the other side. 

Harley saw it now as well. 

On the opposite side, a couple of floors lower, the structure looked more collapsed then it's surroundings. 

He didn't know if he should be relieved or anxious.

"Is he even still alive?" somebody mumbled followed by a yelp. 

"That  **hurts ** Betty!" 

"You can't say shit like that!" she hissed back. 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to say it out loud!"

"Betty, Tyler, Shut it!" Mr Harrington warned behind them and gave Harley and Shuri a curious look. 

As much as he hated it, Harley couldn't help but imagine how hurt Peter could be. 

They had to find him. 

Like Shuri read his mind she cleared her throat. "Let's go find him then." Heading the direction where they just came from. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to write because I didn't like the first version I wrote and rewrote it all over again :D
> 
> Anyways Harley is officially dead, Peter will kill him (if Peter himself won't die first) WHOOPS 
> 
> Anyway how are y'all doing?? I'm hoping next chapter won't take a week


	18. Spider-man isn't a quitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fever dream and Whump!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scraped my brain for the weirdest shit I could think off.

Peter was laying in a sticky puddle. He didn't know why he layed in a puddle instead of literally anywhere else on the pink field, but he couldn't roll out of it either. 

He tried to close his eyes and sleep in peace but his stupid pulsing Spider sense wouldn't stop bothering him.

Yeah so what if he might be bleeding to death? Can't he just take a break for once?

_ "Nooo Petey don't bleed to death you're too sexy ahaaa"  _

_ Peter opened his eyes again, above him stared a gigantic 20 feet cat right back.  _

_ "Hello" Peter greeted. "What's your name kitty?"  _

_ "megaMEOW!!!" It replied and shot laser rainbows out of its eyes. _

_ On the rainbow galloped a 6 legged horse with 4 eyes.  _

_ Something that oddly looked like a teenage mutant ninja turtle sat on it's back. It was fishing up the colors of the rainbow with a net.  _

_ "Can you taste the colors Petey! They sure are bright aren't they!" The mutant turtle yelled at him.  _

_ "Bright! Bright! Bright! Bright!" The cat and the turtle chanted. Their heads nodding on the beat playing in the background. It reminded Peter of his heartbeat. _

_ "You better wake up Pete. You can't heal when there are still pieces inside of you!" the horse spoke in a distorted voice.  _

_ "WAKE UPPPPPP" Echoed the rainbow. _

_ "Look! A Hamster!" The mutant turtle pointed to a dolphin with legs, playing soccer on an orange football field. It was winning from a crab with legs.  _

_ The crab didn't like losing, so it punctured the football with its snappers.  _

_ "Wakey wakey Peteyyyy," Echoed through his head, as the beat in the background slowed. _

_ "I can smell your pain a mile away"  _

Peter woke up screaming. 

Why was it still sticky under him??

Peter gasped. 

What was he doing in a bed made out of spiderweb?

The covers, pillow, blanket and matress were all made out of web. 

He was too tired to wonder how all that worked. 

He could feel the bed shift. Someone layed next to him. 

"What's wrong Honflee?" A six foot spider asked next to him. 

It leaned forward and snapped its jaws open. 

One second the spider was inches away from him and the other the bed streched out into a room filled with layers upon layers of web. The spider at least 40 feet further away. 

"You woke up just in time for dinner." it said and crawled towards him. 

Peter looked down to see the bed had changed into a cacoon.

"You gotta fight if you want to make it back, honflee."

He struggled to get out as the spider crawled towards him, its jaws unclenched and its mouth watering.

Peter let out a cry as it crawled faster. 

"Fight Peter, fight" 

Peter swore he saw the web switch into chains for a second. 

"FIGHT PETER FIGHT" 

"I'M TRYING" Peter yelled back.

"YOU ARE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH" 

Peter let out a sob. "BECAUSE IT HURTS!"

"ARE YOU A QUITTER? IS SPIDER-MAN A QUITTER?? WHEN YOU FALL  **YOU** GET BACK UP"

Peter let out a scream and focused all his attention into snapping the chains around him.

It was working.

IT WAS WORKING!

The spider stopped its mouth inches away from his face. Drool dripped onto his forehead. 

"Good. Your friends aren't far." 

Peter fell out of the cacoon and onto the floor. The layers of web softening his fall.

"Never give up, Peter." The Spider said from above.

"Now wake up!"

Peter jolted awake. 

...

For real this time. 

At least he hoped. 

Fever dream Peter wasn't kidding when he said that it hurt. 

He bit his lip and took a deep breath.

Bad idea. His chest didn't like that. Definitly some broken ribs.

"Ouch." he croaked. 

There wasn't a body part that didn't hurt. 

"Karen are you there?" Peter called out. 

No response. 

He reached for his mask and pulled. It was completely shredded. No wonder Karen couldn't hear him.

He had to somehow repair his wounds on his  **own.**

He could do that, no worries, no doubt.

He made one move to perk himself up and cried out.

He suppressed a sob, but a tear still made it down.

How did he end up in a puddle of his own blood on the day he was supposed to have so much fun?

He wanted to stay absolutely still and just cry. He wanted the pain to go away, but he was afraid that if he closed his eyes again, he might not wake up. 

The spider was right. Spiderman never quits. No matter how weird that sounds...

Happy thoughts Peter, Happy thoughts. 

Memories with May, Tony, working in the lab, Friends, Avengers, Happy. 

He giggled. 

A happy thought about Happy. That's funny.

The giggle changed into a cough. Maybe it's dusty in the room? Or his longs didn't appreciate laughter right now. That's not good. 

Focus!

Okay first his shoulder, that way he can properly move his arms and look at the rest of his body. 

He didn't have to look at it to know something was sticking in or out his stomach. (He couldn't exactly feel where)

There was something wrong with his leg as well.

Okay. One thing at a time.

He placed his hands around the piece of glass in his shoulder. 

He took a deep breath in- and out, ignoring the ache in his longs for now.

Another breath through his nose and-

Peter yanked the glass out of his shoulder with a groan.

He flinched as it clanged to the side. The noise was sensitive to his super hearing.

He swore he heard a group running nearby

He stared at the blood-painted glass shard as he focused his hearing on that same group. 

Familiar voices, footsteps and heartbeats... so close. 

Peter could feel his drowsiness pulling him back to sleep. He blinked the black spots from his eyes. 

" _ Look under every stone, he has to be here somewhere."  _ Shuri.

Wait that's SHURI!!

Maybe he wasn't screwed after all. They came to save him just in time. 

Peter scraped his throat and tried to yell. Nothing much came out.

_ "It's understandable if some of you don't want to search if… If you don't think you can handle what you might- find. "  _ That sounded like… Mr Harrington?

The heartbeats fastened at that last sentence. 

Peter tried again. 

_ "I don't want to add up on your already terrible trauma."  _ Mr Harrington continued.

...

_ "We'll be fine, he is fine. We'll find him."  _ Cindy said for the group, her heartbeat telling Peter that she didn't believe everything in that sentence. 

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and yelled again.

_ "Did you guys hear that?"  _ Was that Flash?

_ "Peter!"  _ Harley called out. 

"I'm here!" Peter laughed. He lowered his head down to the floor, tears dripping down his face. "I'm right here!" 

Maybe he'll be alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi some Peter whump. Hope you slurp that content down my loyal readers. I had a lot of fun writing this. 
> 
> Oh and don't worry the whump isn't over yet ;)


	19. HEYEYE EYEEHEHEY HEYEYEEY I SAID HEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patching up your homie with the boys (try not to throw up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spicy spicy whump

_ "Hold _ on!" Shuri yelled back.

Peter listened to their footsteps, he counted how many he heard. It kept his head clear.

It was harder to focus and it took him a minute to actually process the sounds.

12 he thought. Yeah 12, nearing closer with every second.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that his class would see him. His identity would officially be known, but… for some reason he didn't really care. 

He might be delirious, he had no doubt he was, but still… He had spent all this time worrying and wondering how they would find out, how they would react. Now it was actually happening and he was fine with it.

As ready as he'll ever be at least.

Perhaps not-bleeding-out-and-delirious-Peter would kick his ass for even thinking like that. 

He was fine with that too

Right now he felt drained, his mind foggy. 

It was kind of relaxing, listening to the soft sounds surrounding him.

The low buzz coming from the lamp above him, the blood dripping onto the floor, the fast heartbeats and his own slower one, the snips of conversation in the background.

What if he just closed his eyes for a second?

He hadn't felt this relaxed in a while, not really worried about anything.

Besides Shuri was already here, nothing to worry about when she is that close. He would be fine. 

Sure closing his eyes wouldn't be that bad, plus the more detached he was, the less pain he felt. 

  
  
  


hmmm…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Peter"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"PETER!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A sharp pain shot across his cheek.

Peters eyes shot open (when did he ever close them?) and trailed the handprint on his cheek. 

"Ouch" he mumbled, only then noticing Shuri's red eyes and Harley's relieved expression. 

"What…" Peter perked himself up before realising that had been a bad idea and laying back down. 

"What's going on? How did you get here so fast?" 

Someone handed Harley a jacket. He zipped it shut and folded it into a pillow. 

After he gently lifted Peters head and placed the self-made pillow under it. 

It felt good to not have his head on the hard floor anymore. He was sorry for the owner of the jacket. Peter didn't know if you could wash blood out of jackets. 

"Were you listening?" Shuri asked. 

Peter looked at her dumb-founded and shaked his head no. 

"You must've blacked out." she repeated. 

"oh" Peter replied. He looked over the heads of his classmates in the background, not everyone was in the room. This wasn't even close to 12

"Some of them were overwhelmed by your… state." Harley answered before Peter could ask. 

"And we didn't want to overwhelm you either."

Behind Harley and Shuri sat Betty, Cindy, Abe, Charles and** Flash**

Okay not the weirdest thing today. 

"We are here for support" Betty said. 

"Yeah, the trauma is already there either way" Cindy half-joked. 

"So much trauma" Charles added. 

"You're gonna be in our **dreams**, Parker." 

Flash punched Abe in the shoulder. "Too much dude" he whispered, but didn't add anything himself.

Peter chuckled, followed by immediate regret and coughing.

Their facial expressions shifted from light-hearted to concerned. 

"M' fine" he reassured.

"No you're not" Shuri said, she had completed her scan which Peter didn't even notice until now. 

"but you will be" she put up a brave face. "Distract him while I-..." She looked at him and back to her scanner

"maybe it's better if you don't know." 

"Oh fuck" Peter mumbled. 

"Right." Harley carefully moved to Peters right side. He waved his friends to move too. 

Friends…

"Where are Ned and MJ?" He asked with a frown. 

"They just disappeared?? One second they were there and the other- WAIT is that because of Spidey stuff! please tell me it's spidey stuff." Abe replied. 

Shuri lifted Peter halfway up and made Harley support his back. 

"It was" Peter answered. 

"I already contacted them, I'll think they will want to come as soon as possible. They might be hiding." 

Peter hoped Harley was right. He couldn't imagine them being in danger. 

"bite down on this" Shuri interfered and shoved something disgusting in his mouth.

"uhwhy?" 

Peter cried out into the piece of leather as Shuri popped his shoulder back into place. 

Peter let the leather drop out of his mouth. 

"that **stinged**" 

he glared at Shuri (as a tease)

Harley slowly placed his back down. 

"You've had worse" Shuri patted on the popped back shoulder. 

Peter agreed.

"He's had **what!**?" Cindy asked. 

Shuri moved to his stomach and made a face. 

"Worse than a piece of glass sticking into your literal stomach??" she added.

"I mean I was stabbed once or twice…. not fun." 

"I meant your shoulder dummy" Shuri said.

"I think the rest of your injuries take the cake for giving us a heart attack."

"sorry" 

Shuri studied his wound and made a noise that sounded like a dreadful sigh. 

"I suppose none of you have superhuman painkillers or morphine?" 

It was a rhetorical question, but they all shaked their heads anyway. 

"You might want to look away guys" Shuri warned. 

Peter felt lightheaded. 

"Why?" he asked with fear. His spider sense already had the answer for him. His head was throbbing.

Shuri's face showed that she didn't want to do whatever she was going to do, but was gonna do it anyway. Peter had respect for that. 

"Can you hand me the kit." She asked Charles. 

He saw her pointing at the EHBO kit Shuri had brought with her. 

"Shuri" Peter wanted to crawl away from her, from his upcoming doom. (He didn't want to feel that pain again. Not after it just went numb)

"Shuri, what are you-" 

"For what it's worth I'm really sorry Peter."

Harley made a face and looked away, his hand reassuringly on his in a way of comfort. 

"I'm gonna pull in 3" 

"Shuri" Peter panicked. 

"2"

There was a pressure on his stomach, sending a bolt of pain through his body. 

"1"

A sudden movement and a flesh ripping sound. 

After that the pain. 

Fuck… the pain. 

Later Peter realised he was yelling. 

He felt like he felt before, except worse. 

Why didn't he pass out? He wanted to pass out. 

Arms were holding him down and he was sure someone was shushing him. 

"shhhhhh it's okay, it's okay" 

He wanted to fight the arms holding him back, but something inside him held him back. He knew they weren't actually hurting him. 

Well… it hurt a lot, except it was with right intentions. 

"Peter, Peter! Look at me!"

Peter did and Harley stared back at him. In the corner of his eye he saw his team, who always got his back, pressing him down, following orders from Shuri. 

"Hey" Harley snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Eyes on me" 

Peter could never describe what he felt, it felt like someone drilled into his stomach and turned the rest of his body on fire, all the while he was under water. 

Even that description didn't feel accurate.

Don't blame him though. He was being a little occupied with not dying and being in said feeling to pay attention to what it felt like. 

Hold on maybe his mind had a notebook so he could jolt it down while his mind was screaming, 'What's going on' from He-man

Another sharp pain on his other cheek this time. 

"Don't fall asleep." Harley ordered. 

"Hard to fall asleep, **when one is SLAPPING me and the other is DIGGING in my STOMACH**"

Harley made a face. "Sorry for trying to keep you alive. If you fall asleep again I will punch you instead."

"That would be great, thanks" Peter replied. 

For once in his life, Peter wished he had drugs pumping through his system. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter don't fool yourself, your mind is on drugs already
> 
> quick question, who do you guys ship? Specificly in this fic (platonic ships are welcoke too. I'm a mostly platonic shipper all the way) 
> 
> Also WHY does it never say the right date, I posted this on june 30th NOT 29


	20. just do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👉👈 will you take care of me while I'm hallucinating and bleeding 😚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself except I don't regret a thing.

Their footsteps echoed through the hall, their breaths heavy and short. It was dark and cold. 

Most lamps were broken and the few that weren't, flickered dull light. Just enough to see where they were going. 

Ned's eyes stinged as he dried them with the sleeve of his sweater. 

MJ had her hand around his wrist as she dragged him with her. 

Ned was glad she was here with him. MJ knew how to keep her cool and stay calm. 

Or at least that's how she portrayed herself.

Someone approached them from the front. 

MJ pulled him into an empty office and waited. Ned heard it too. The soft cries of hostages and heavy footsteps. 

He held his breath to prevent it from being shaky and loud. 

He could make out their voices as they walked by. 

"How will we get down?" One asked. 

"Boss has control of the tower, he can make the elevator work." Another replied annoyed, he sounded older.

"Where will we take them then?" 

A sigh and a pause. 

"Do you always ask so many questions?" 

"I like knowing what I'm doing and where I'm going" The other replied. 

MJ opened the door slightly and peeked through the crack. The coast was almost clear. 

"You might want to consider a career change. Follow order and get the bag without questions is what we do." 

They had turned the corner. MJ waited a minute before opening the door fully. 

"Have you been able to hack the suit yet?" she asked Tony. 

Ned knew they were almost at the location Harley sent. He felt nervous, extremely so. 

That the goons had passed his friends so close didn't sit well in his stomach. 

" _ No… And I don't think I will. The suit is torn. I can't get into contact with Karen _ ." The comms sprang to live. He sounded out of breath. Guns and yelling in the background.

MJ stopped in front of a wrecked office and looked at Ned. He checked the location on his phone and shaked his head no. 

" _ It might have something to do with the same jam corrupting Friday, but it's most likely a problem with the suit itself _ ." Tony continued. 

MJ and Ned exchanged glances. 

"So Peter is injured without a functioning suit?" MJ stated. 

A silence followed. 

" _ Yeah… _ " Tony replied. 

Ned stopped in front of the next wreckage and gave MJ a look that said, 'it's here'

"Tony we have found Harley's location, notify you later."

" _ I feel like I should come with you"  _ Tony said as he fired multiple thrusters. 

"No we'll be fine. Kick those bastards asses for us." MJ replied. 

" _ okay… _ .  _ be careful and keep me updated."  _

As Tony cut away they could faintly hear Rhodey yell something at him.

Ned stepped into the hole in the wall and ducked under a low hanging pipe. 

Whatever the former room had been was completely, utterly, totally wrecked now 

The ceiling had collapsed to the floor and pieces of wall were scattered around. 

Ned and MJ manouvered their way to the next hole in the wall, which had done less damage to say the least. 

This room must have been for R&D. Or what was left of it. 

He walked over to a broken but still functioning projector screen. 

"Where is everyone?" MJ asked. 

Ned pressed the button and a hologram lid up. Ned cringed from the loud volume "Welcome to project GREW. Me and my team at Stark Industries have been working on a faster and effective upgrade to transfer energy-" 

Ned pressed multiple buttons to turn it off. 

MJ rushed towards Ned and began searching for the button as well. 

The buttons did everything except turn the hologram off. 

"work- working on a faster way- have been working on a faster and effective upgrade to transfer energy in the most environmentally friendly way-way-way-way-way…." As fast as it activated, it turned off

"Do you want to get us caught?" A voice said. 

On the other side of the hologram stood Seymour, wires she just disconnected in her hands. 

"Hey!" Ned greeted.

Other classmates heads popped up out of their hiding spots. 

"What are you doing here?" MJ asked. Ned spotted a tint of nervousness in her voice what others would perceive as unbothered. 

"We know about Peter." Mr Harrington answered. 

Ned had to take a step back.

"Oh"

"It be pretty cool if he wasn't… you know- bleeding out." 

"TYLER!" Betty yelled. She had stepped in the room through the hole to see what all the fuss was about. "seriously can you not read the room?!" 

"I'm sorry! It's my coping mechanism to not take things seriously and down play my emotions so my walls don't crumble down." He deadpanned. 

"that's fair" Seymour replied. 

Almost as in cue Ned could hear Peters muffled screams and rushed towards it. 

The sight before him was a lot to take in. Peter laid with his head on Harley's lap. Flash, Abe and Cindy were pressing something down on Peters stomach as Shuri digged in his wound with a pincet. 

Shuri looked exhausted but swiped the sweat of her forehead. 

She deserved a freaking award and she would make Dr Strange proud.

Ned looked at MJ who seemed to agree. Her face read proud and amased. 

Ned slowly walked to Peters side and dropped to his knees next to him. 

Peters glazy eyes met his and a stupid grin spread across his face. 

"Nedyted!" He exclaimed. "The rainbow horse was wondering when you would join our tea party! I told them you arrived yesterday, but turtle didn't believe me."

Ned looked at Harley in confusion. Harleys brows were furrowed and gave Peter a sad glance. 

"He's hallucinating" He explained, "might be from the pain or might be how his enhanced body deals without painkillers." 

Harley moved the wet curls out of the way so that Peter could properly look at Ned

"No I don't want to swim with donkey. He always cheats during uno" Peter mumbled. 

He hissed as Shuri got a tiny piece of glass out of Peter's wound and dropped it on a tissue.

"Almost done" Shuri said, MJ now by her side. She looked at the wound with a pained expression. 

Ned looked back at Peter when he chuckled. 

He had his arm stretched out to Harleys hair and played around with it. 

"u got floofy hair" He grinned. 

"Thank you" Harley replied. "When it's not sweaty mess, you got fluffy hair too" Harley replied and thus distracting Peter from Shuri asking Flash if he had a lighter.

Peter gasped and touched his head. 

"I have hair?!"

"Sure do" Ned replied.

Flash didn't have a lighter but told Shuri he knew Mr Harrington had one and got up to get him.

"woah, cool!...Why is it so wet? I thought I said I didn't want to swim?!" Peter panicked and made a move to get up. 

Shuri gave them a don't-let-him-do-that glance.

"you didn't, it's just really sweaty" Ned quickly reassured him. 

"Oh… good" Peter calmed immediately and closed his eyes. 

Harley stopped stroking his hair and gave his cheek some soft pads. 

"No sleeping" He warned. 

"but I'm tired" Peter replied, his eyes still closed. 

MJ gave him a kick. 

"Hey!" Peter argued, his eyes widening when he only then noticed MJ. 

"Mmjay!" 

"No sleeping loser" 

"kay-kay" 

Flash came back in the room with Mr Harrington behind him. 

He gave Peter a pitied look before focusing his attention on Shuri. 

Peter had seemed to notice his teachers arrival and looked at him wide eyed.

Their teacher took his lighter out of his pocket and handed it to Shuri

"I almost forgot I used to carry this lighter for my ex-wife. She smoked, but I didn't trust her with a lighter with her arson past and all. She once threatened to burn my house down…" 

Shuri nodded awkwardly and thanked him. 

"I don't think she is legally allowed to smoke anymore" Mr Harrington continued and chuckled when he saw Betty, flash, Cindy and Abe stare at him. "exes am I right?"

They all shaked their heads no. "That's not how exes are supposed to be" Cindy replied. 

"How would you know?" Flash teased. 

At which Cindy replied with something containing the word jerk. Ned wasn't listening anymore and more focused on what Shuri was saying to MJ.

"Hold on you are gonna… burn Peter?" his voice cracked. 

Peter replied with a "huh?" 

"slightly" Shuri replied. "just a bit, to speed up the healing process." 

"Which he isn't doing much off right now" MJ filled in. 

The others stopped bickering and listened in as well. 

"are you sure Shuri?" Harley asked.

Shuri bit her lip and thought it through before nodding.

"Yeah… he really needs to heal." 

Ned studied Peters clueless face, dazed and relaxed, but also tired. He won't stay awake for much longer.

New determination filled him.

"Do it" Ned said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to end the chapter with it actually happening at the end, but this adds a bit of mystery 💞💖
> 
> Anyways I can see a ship sailing and that's my own. 
> 
> Hope you lads liked it


	21. Don't go (I'm sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna give the gays everything they want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an extra long one for y'all. It's my gift for you after all your love and support 🤧

I'm an idiot… I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm a jerk, I'm a bitch, I'm a loser, an ass, a fu-

"Don't worry Flash, I'll fix it up." Harley spoke. It dragged him out of his racing mind and reminded him that his arm was bleeding. 

Flash watched him cautiously. This was the Harley from the phone call, Flash concluded with 99% certainty. The boy made a gesture of wanting to grab his arm and Flash let him.

"Did you- Did you yell Peter earlier?" He asked, knowing the answer and knowing that Harley didn't need to confirm it. 

Harley gave him a mild warning glare and focused his attention on his arm instead. He seemed pretty pissed at the question.

Flash gulped and looked down at his wound being treated as he let his mind spin in circles. 

Peter is Spider-man… Peter fucking PARKER is Spider-man. Of course he is. How could a person be more perfect?

Sure Peter has had it rough, extremely so, Flash knew this, but… Everything else about him was perfect. Effortless grades, (even though he never pays attention in class), friends that love him, teachers that love him, guardian that loves him and Flash was certain his parents had loved him too. 

And now he could at superhero to the growing list. What could be more perfect than that? 

So yeah, Flash was jealous. He wanted to get those stupid grades, that stupid spot on the aca-dec team, some stupid genuine friends too. Maybe it would be nice of his parents to show that they care for once. 

Peter might have lost so much, but in the end of the day he was loved like no other.

And thus Flash acted out, like a tantrum throwing child. Not in a physical way, but in childish acts and nicknames. Maybe he did it for attention, maybe he did it so he could see how his friends would react. Maybe he did it to show Peter that not everyone loved him unconditionally, but he did it. 

Every time he did, he wished that he didn't. 

Believe it or not, Flash did not hate Peter. He just wanted what he couldn't have. 

And as Flash listened to the comms, all those heroes worried about Peter, he couldn't help but worry too. 

Peter had gained a new respect in Flash's eyes. Perhaps he deserved to be that loved. He may have misjudged him. Maybe he didn't have that love handed to him, but earned instead. And maybe if Flash followed his example he could earn to be loved as well. 

Flash hissed when Harley dapped too harsh on the wrong spot. 

"Watch it di-" he stopped himself and bit down on his lip. 

Progress comes in small steps. 

_____

There was one problem, no one had told him that being a good person included holding a person down as the princess of wakanda **burned** your (newest) friend wound shut. 

That hadn't been in the job description. 

Being a good friend was waiting for them in class, walking together to the next one, sharing hobbies or/and humor, making the other laugh and yes, it also included taking care of each other, but boii…

Kudos to Peter though. Homie didn't have any painkillers and still had enough control to hold back his strength and not beat them up. Flash knew spiderman's limits (he might have a spiderman fan-account he will **never **mention to his classmates)

Peter could rip his arm off if he wanted to. Which if he thought about it made him a bit sick in his stomach.

But yet again, Flash's hands were covered in blood that wasn't his own so he already felt nauseous. Apparently he wasn't the only one. As soon as they started burning Cindy ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth. Mr Harrington followed her to make sure she would be okay.

It wasn't like she was missing any fun anyways. Flash couldn't imagine spending a friday night (or saturday morning) anywhere else. 

Flash let out a yelp as Peter decided to move the arm he was holding down. 

"and… done!" Shuri announced and turned off the flame. She stretched out her arms and layed on her back with a relieved sigh. She looked exhausted. 

Peter's body reacted immediately, the squirming stopped, his body relaxed. 

His breathing slowed and his expression softened. 

He let out a soft sight before being absolutely quiet. 

Too quiet.

"Peter?" someone carefully asked. 

No reaction. 

"Peter?!" Harley gave him a shake in the shoulder. 

Shuri lifted herself back up, face shifting to worry. "That's not-" She didn't continue. Her hand moving to her med-scanner. 

It didn't look like Peter's chest moved up and down. It didn't look like he breathed. 

Harley lowered his head to peter's face and listened to his breath.

Flash's eyes were pinpointed at Peter's chest. Why didn't it rise?

"He isn't breathing" Harley called out. "FUCK he isn't BREATHING" 

In that moment they forgot how to breathe as well. 

Flash's wide eyes noticed how their faces went through denial and shock. Not really progressing what was going on. 

Ned bursted into tears.

Hell no. No. **No!** Peter was legally not allowed to die. Especially since Flash hadn't had the chance to apologise yet.

He didn't go through a change of heart for Peter to die by some stupid glass shards and burn marks. This jerk had been buried under buildings, held a bridge together, gotten hit by a fucking **train ** and had been shot at **multiple **times. It wasn't possible for Peter to die. It just wasn't. 

Yet he laid there, completely still, unmoving and eyes closed.

Harley shaked Peter's shoulders again, tears running down his face. "Peter, Peter, come on man. Don't do this to me, please don't. Think about Tony a-and **May**." 

Fuck no. 

Flash wiped his eyes dry and snapped himself out of it.

Someone had to do something. 

This was his chance. This was his chance to do something good for once. Yeah… his chance to make things fucking right. Not being a coward.

He could save him. 

Flash shot into action. Tilting Peter's head up and ripping the (already damaged) suit all the way off Peter's chest. 

It had been 30 seconds since Harley told them he wasn't breathing. They had time. Time that couldn't be wasted by shock or crying. 

Flash intertwined his hand and placed them on Peter's chest. He took a deep breath and pressed down. 

That extra credit resurrection training hadn't been for nothing after all.

As he kept track on how many compressions he did, he quickly scanned their faces. Who were most capable of handling a task?

Shuri and Harley both looked panicked, but determined to save him. Shuri scanned Peter's wounds and Harley was checking his pulse. 

Ned was full on sobbing, dangerously close to hyperventilating, someone needed to help him calm down. (he couldn't handle a task at all) 

MJ's expression was unreadable, almost trancelike. (she needs a distraction)

Which left him with the rest of his team. 

"Betty, Charles I need you to find an AED, if you can't find it come back as soon as possible" 

Betty wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a stern nod. She dragged Abe with him, whose legs were shaking.

"Abe, I need you to search for an AED too, but figure out if Friday has some special protocols." He snapped out of his shock and nodded, sending Peter one last look before running off. 

30 compressions now the breaths. 

The irony of pressing his mouth on top of someone who he had considered an enemy before shoved back in his mind. He counted to 3 before forcing himself to do it. 

Hell. You better wake up if I'm willing to kiss your stupid lips Peter. 

Flash closed Peters nose and breathed in twice. A faint taste of blood on his lip. 

Flash went back to compressions. He cried out at his arm let out a sudden pain bolt. He bit on his lip and continued. It hurt a lot but he had to keep going. 

Harley moved Peter's hair out of his eyes and cupped his cheek. 

"You gotta wake up, okay Petey, get back up like you always do." Harley chuckled through tears. "Are you really gonna let a couple of emo bitches in armor stop you? They are no match… I once saw Spider-man get stabbed **thrice** and fall through 4 floors before getting back up and defeating two major drugrings. So get up and give them all you got okay?" 

Flash closed Peter's nose again and gave him two more rescue breaths. 

He went back to pomping. Tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. Something was dripping down his arm. 

Harley's gaze swiftly went over Flash's arm. "You're bleeding" he said. 

Flash bit down on his lip and nodded "uhuh". 

Harley quickly moved directly across Flash and mimicked his stance. 

His hand hovered right above where Flash was pressing down and he gave him a stern nod. 

Flash hesitated, but pulled back. Harley took over in a second. 

"15, I was at 15" he croaked. His hand absently stroke over his arm. He might had to get stitches now. 

"Come on" Harley muttered. "Come on Pete"

Harley was doing everything correctly so far. Flash wondered if he had done something like this before. Besides the obvious distress his head seemed clear and aware of every decision he made. 

Harley closed Peter's nose and took a deep breath before breathing in. 

"**Come on!" **

Another deep breath before breathing in. 

"**Wake up!" **

Harley continued the compressions. 

Somewhere Flash's mind started to really betray him. Questions like what if he doesn't wake up and what if he really is dead? Popped up. 

Flash tried to ignore them but the emotional damage was already done.

"Please Peter" Harley begged. "Not like this!! I haven't even-" Harley let out a sob.

"Please don't go! Stay! For your friends, family, **me** , **us!**" 

Harley finished the compressions and took a deep breath. 

"All I'm asking for is one more suprise" 

Another breath.

and a cough. 

a cough?

A COUGH?

Peter shot up and bumped his head into Harley's. 

Harley rubbed over his forehead. 

"fuck" Peter managed to croak. "back to life and Parker luck is already on my ass" 

Harley attacked him with a hug and held on. 

Peter's eyes met Flash's and it changed from confused to understanding to kind.

Flash pretended not to notice the blush on Peters face. He felt like he was invading their privacy. 

"You had to be all dramatic huh? you big jerk" Harley said. 

Peter chuckled. "You love me" his head turning brighter red when he realised what he said. Flash gave him a teasing smirk and shoved himself a bit more backwards.

Peter sent him a teasing glare back. 

Harley loosened the hug but didn't let go completely. 

"I do" 

If Michelle were here she would've loved to sketch the face Peter was making about now. 

"You do?" He sputtered.

Harley nodded with sincerity in his eyes. 

It was hilarious how red Peter was, but Flash didn't feel the need to make fun, **no** correction, tease him with. At least not now.

As Harley and Peter small talked Flash started to wonder where everyone in the room went.

At least Shuri or Ned and MJ should've been here. 

"You are a jerk tho" Harley said.

"Learned from the best." Peter replied.

Harley hummed. "Tony" 

Peter laughed. "sure, whatever you say cowboy." 

Flash got up to his feet. 

Harley and Peter followed his movement with confusion.

"Guys… Where are the others?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know readers, you hate and love me at the same time. Can't help myself from ending it with a cliffhanger.
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all like the parley ship cause it's kind of happening?? it just did. 
> 
> To the early readers, jes it did have a kiss, but as I read this over it just felt too soon and as you might've guesses the story isn't over yet. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter!!


	22. Iron Yee-Haw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter said: Iron cowboy hot 🔥

Peter always knew death was a real possibility. He knew what he signed up for. Great responsibility and all. Being a superhero came with a prize and Peter was willing to pay it.

As Spider-man he's had many close calls, but Peter always expected that if he would die, it would be during a gigantic boss battle or as a sacrifice to save someone else.

Wounded through a tower invasion however, was kinda lame. Luckily for him he could at it to the close calls pile.

It scared Peter, realising that there wasn't a perfect moment. He isn't so invincible as he thought. It made him wanna go find May and hug her, tell his friends that he appreciated them and yes maybe do something about those repressed feelings for a certain someone.

There will never be a perfect moment to tell him. And maybe just maybe, Harley liked him back. 

Peter promised himself that he would share his feeling the moment those criminals were gone. For now he needed to focus. 

Peter had been too distracted by Harley's sincere eyes and heartbeat to hear the footsteps and heartbeats outside of their room. 

Couldn't he ever catch a break? He was tired. His body needed sleep but his pounding head won't let him.

Just like in minecraft when enemies are around, Peter couldn't relax. 

He couldn't focus either. His senses were like a pulse, not focusing on one place, but stretching over the whole building. Somewhere distant he could hear the clanging of a shield before it switched to the whimpering of a small child.

Peter took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes to enhance his hearing. 

He didn't have to listen for long.

He flinched as a gunshot shook through his core. His eyes shot open and his ears ringed. 

That didn't come from far. That was within normal hearing range. Harley and Flash could hear it too. 

There were screams and more gunshots. 

Peter tried to get up, but Harley pushed him back. 

"Nuh-uh-uh what do you think you are doing?" 

"I gotta- I gotta help" Peter tried to get up again, but Harley easily held him down. 

He could hear Shuri's pulsers. She was still holding strong, but for how long?

Peter looked Harley in the eye. "Please Harley I have to do something, those are our friends"

He could see that Harley did not like that. It was written all over his face. 

"You'll get killed, you're already severly injured and don't forget about your face. They'll know who you are." 

Harley loosened his grip and let Peter stand. 

He felt dizzy and the room spinned, but he pretended that it didn't. 

"The point of the secret is that people around me don't get hurt. There is no point in it when it's preventing me from saving them instead!" 

His dizziness got the best of him and he fell. Harley managed to catch him and supported him up. 

"Peter… What saving can you do in your state?" Flash said carefully.

Peter blinked at that. He knew it was true, but it sucked. His eyes were watery. He felt so weak and useless, he never felt like that before. 

"I don't know!! I don't know."

Harley glanced at him and something changed in his expression. He shifted his hold on Peter to one arm and activated his comm system. 

The reaction was immediate. 

"Harley! Thank god I got a hold on you" Said Tony.

"I've been worried sick. How is Peter? How are you? Fuck. I need to know, is he- is he alright? Is he-" 

"Peter if fine… for now. He needs medical attention." 

Tony's sigh sounded like a weight was lifted off his shoulder. 

"Hell Peter! Are you listening in?! What the hell were you thinking?" Peter cringed. 

The moment Tony got off worried dad mode, he changed into scolding dad mode. Both very dad-like. 

"I'm sorry Mr Stark I- uhm I didn't think it was gonna be such a big deal. There were these simple burglars but they weren't burglars, they were recon and then those armored guys showed up- and... yeah." 

"I know kid," a sigh. "I know. It just scared the crap out of me. I wasn't kidding when I said Peter was the cause of all my gray hairs." 

"Are you sure it isn't old age, old man?" Harley said. 

Peter rolled his eyes when Tony cackled. 

"You keep me young, kid" 

Before Harley could respond. Peter remembered the **gunshots **and interrupted. 

"Tony there are goons outside of our door, we really need backup. Innocent people, my classmates, are caught in the crossfire." 

Tony's laughing halted in less than a second. 

"I'm aware. Shuri filled me in. I've sent T'challa, the ironman copycat and Wanda to you. I should be there in about 5 min." 

Now it was their turn to sigh in relieve. 

"Oh and before I forget, Harley's gift should be arriving any second now." 

They shared confused glances with each other. 

"gift?" Harley mumbled. 

"What? You didn't think I only got your sister something now?"

"What the fuck?" Harley mouthed. 

Peter could hear a distant familiar sound, but different somehow. His eyes widened when he realised. 

"Here it comes" Tony said. 

And he was right. In front of them hovered a shiny new ironman suit. 

"That's for me?" Harley gaped. 

Peter couldn't believe it. This was the new suit Tony talked about. He hadn't known that it was meant for Harley. 

"I wish it was under better circumstances, but we need all the help we can get."

The suit lowered until it stood opposite of Harley. 

Harley looked at Peter with an excited expression and Peter felt his heart leap.

That he could've missed this…

Somewhere in Peters treacherous mind, he imagined them going on a patrol together after a rewarding day of helping people, knowing they had each others backs fully. Maybe a little sunset and a beautiful skyline.Them deciding to go get some food and it's actually quite romantic.

Oh wait. He is describing a date now. whoops. 

The suit attached to Harleys wrists and began measuring it's pieces up his arms. 

"Oh shit" Harley said as his arm could no longer support Peter, quick panic crossed his face, but one of the suits thrusters pushed Peter back up. 

The suit had covered Harley up to his arms and legs when Peter heard some footsteps nearing. 

"Tony I hear someone coming."

"Almost there!" Tony called out, he sounded out of breath.

The suit covered Harley's chest and neck before clapping the helmet shut. 

"Woah" Harley let out. 

Peter was not gonna lie, that suit **suited **him really well. He didn't even bother hiding his blush. 

A yeehaw Ironman, he could almost forget all the other horrors of the day. 

Harley activated his hand thrusters and hovered over the ground. 

"I could get used to-"

"Spider-man!" 

*BWAM* Harley crashed into a piller.

"Where are you Spidey-spidey?" Someone sing-songed. 

Another crash as Harley fell back on the ground. 

"Come out to play"

Flash rushed over to assist Harley.

Peter stumbled to Harley as well but his knees gave out. 

He landed on the cold sticky floor and felt his spider-sense go off. 

The door swung open. 

"There you are"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony: Look out I think Iron cowboy likes you 😳🤭 Here he comes!!
> 
> (sorry for the short chapter I'm on vacation)


	23. Dear emotions, fuck off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly like the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles* You thought you had seen the worst angst yet?? FOOLS I've just gotten started.

**Curts News Outlet (CNO) | Live 🔴**

**03:35 am**

**Stark street 1, in front of the avengers tower**

_ Camera lens focuses on a man in a raincoat, he has his hood up and a mic in his hand. _

"Is it on?" 

_ William Curt | reporter _

_ The camera man replied with a simple nod. The man in the raincoat closed his eyes to take a deep breath. _

"It's a dark and restless day for new yorkers. Behind me stands the Stark tower. Which all of you probably know by now has turned into an active hostage situation."

In a city that never sleeps many families and friends are staying up to follow every update. Let's not wait any longer shall we?" 

_ The camera followed the man as he approached a woman wearing a trenchcoat and an umbrella in her hand. _

"I'm with Rebecca now, who told me she has made a connection with the inside. This will help us a lot with understanding what's going on." 

_ Rebecca Turner | IT-specialist _

"That's right Will, the Stark Tower is under attack with not one but multiple criminal organisations under the lead of the yamin twins." 

"Yamin twins?" William repeated, Rebecca nodded. "Sora Yamin escaped from prison 1 week ago. Sora is know to be a very dangerous criminal. Have the Avengers reported any cadualties?"

"None of which they know off, but they informed me that there are at least 56 injuries of which 14 could turn fatal if not treated.

*beep* *beep*

"Hold on I'm getting a signal from within the tower…" Her face morphed into confusion, "it's a message from Sora."

"Well? What does it say?

"Are you ready to watch your heroes fall?" Rebecca read out loud. 

"Mark my words, today will be…" Rebecca paused to eye in the camera before continuing "today will be the end of the Avengers." 

William uncomfortable shifted his weight. 

"She's typing" Rebecca noted. Followed by a dead silent second. 

*beep* 

"After all, a hero has their limits and morals to uphold.

_ The screen started glitching. _

"Sir, There is a problem with the broadcast." Someone behind the camera warned. 

"What ki- problem?" William's voice glitched. 

"It- like- taking -er" 

_ The frame cut to black before turning on again in a whole new setting. _

**KuwtA | T-day is the day | Live 🔴**

**03:47 am**

**Stark Street 1, inside the tower**

_ A woman wearing a 'laughing face' mask sat in front of the camera in a tailor position. _

"Hello!!! Welcome late night viewers! How are you all doing?" she cheered in a high voice while she leaned towards the camera. 

"I'm doing great! Me and my sister are going to write history. We'll be legends." 

_ The camera turned to a girl who was busy giving someone orders, she had a katana resting on her back and a gun in her hip holster. As the camera switched there was a glimpse of hostages in the background. _

"Right Mai? Say hi" 

_ Mai had a matching 'crying face' instead, combined with Sora's it repressented the theater symbol. _

"Not now" Mai hissed. 

"Don't pay attention to her" Sora said, "She's always grumpy like that. Don't let her distract you from the great time we are having!"

She pulled a kid into view "Aren't you excited! I'm almost jealous." 

The kid looked around 6, her nose was running and she had been crying before. She held a Spider-man plushie close to her heart.

The kid looked into the camera and then at the girl who was holding her shoulders way to tight. 

"W-why are you doing this?" she asked, her lip starting to tremble. 

Sora cackled "There are many reasons why, little girl." 

"I wanna go home" The kid sniffed. 

Sora scoffed and snatched the spiderman plushie out of her hands.

"If you are lucky, you will" she sneered before letting the girl go.

"Kids these days... so ungratefull" 

The girl ran into the arms of her mom who embraced her with sobs. 

Sora focused back on the camera and clenched the spiderman plushie in her hand. 

"**Heroes**" she sneered

"You don't need **heroes**. After today you'll see." Her voice darker as before. "You'll understand."

She held the plushie close to the camera and let it pop.

"You're in for a real show."

* * *

  
  


Peter crawled away from the door as fast as he could.

"Uh-uh-uh" He heard footsteps behind him. "Don't go crawling now bug boy." 

Peters eyes widened as he recognised Shuri's breathing and heartbeat. They had captured her.

He couldn't look back. If they saw his face… god he didn't want to think about that. 

The footsteps neared closer and closer. 

"What a fun suprise… Not dead."

His webs!! Peter stopped crawling and pulled his webshooter off his wrist. 

Somewhere far off Peter could hear Harley groan and mumble "what happened?" A bit of relief made place in his heart. At least Harley is alright. 

"I bet the twins have lots of fun stuff in store for you, spiderboy." The man taunted. 

Peter aimed the webshooter at his face. 

Fuck. He forgot. His webshooters are broken. 

"Don't you know it's rude to not look someone in the eye while they are talking." the man said right behind him with a hand on his arm. 

**Danger**

Adrenaline filled him once again and Peter welcomed it in his body like an old friend.

He reacted in an instinct, he bent the man's arm backwards before flipping him over his shoulder. While he was at it, he knocked out 3 other goons who were standing nearby. He made sure he moved fast enough so the other goons couldn't make out his face.

He landed with his back towards the goons, relying on his spider-sense to warn him for any attacks. 

Sure they knew he was white and had brown hair, but good luck with that. There were thousands of people with that discription in New York. 

Peter pulled the web fluid out of his webshooter. 

**Spidersense**! Louder than before.

Some goons started shooting at him and he jumped out of the way, making sure they couldn't hit Harley or Flash. 

His body screamed at him in the sudden physical activities, but Peter told his body to deal with it. 

Peter's body must really hate him by now. 

Shuri used this distraction to escape. She flashed them a middle finger before blasting them with her gauntlets. 

She joined his side and they stood back to back. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." she said. 

"I can imagine." Peter crushed the webfluid in front of his face. Webs sticked to his skin and he couldn't see. He pulled the webs out of his eyes and ended up with a wintersoldier inspired mask. Which did the job. 

The goons aimed their weapons and Peter pushed Shuri aside. He jumped around the room as the bullets followed him. 

He jumped from roof to taking out a goon to roof when he heard a cracking noise and a snap.

**Danger**

Peter stepped backwards, more cracking.

**DANGER**

He jumped off just in time as the roof pieces fell down. 

He landed wrong and pain shot through his ankle. He spotted a goon standing under a roof that was about to collapse. 

"Watch out!" Peter yelled.

The guy starred up, but didn't move. Peter groaned and pushed the goon aside. The roof collapsed exactly where he stood before. 

The shock of the roof collapsing, made them crash through the floor. They landed a floor down with a big oof. 

Peter's bones ached. He tasted copper. He felt exhausted. His breathing heavy and his body numb. 

"Damn it" Peter mumbled as he felt and **saw **his arms wobble as he pushed himself up. 

He promised himself that if he made it out alive, he would take a break. 

He breathed out and pushed himself all the way up. 

In front of him stood the man he had just rescued with a gun to his face. 

His blood boiled. Something inside Peter snapped. 

"Really? Are you kidding me?!" 

Peter stood upright. "This is the thanks I get?" He yelled to the goons face. 

He didn't care anymore. All logic flew out of the window. He felt like he got caught up in some kind of daze, not really in control.

The guy was scared. His heartbeat loud and fast, his breathing shaky. His mask had fallen off, revealing big wide eyes staring back. The guy looked around 20ish, young. 

"This the thanks I get, huh?" Peter stepped forwards. His arms spread out, like he was challenging the guy to shoot him. 

"I just saved your life!" Peter spit. 

The gun shaked. The guy looked legit terrified. Not of Peter necessarly, but something else. Perhaps it was his moral compass going wild or maybe it was the army he had joined. Something held him back from shooting. 

"Why not shoot me?! What are you waiting for? Permission?" Peter took another step. The gun barrel pressed against his chest. 

The boy's eyes were ficated on the gun, not daring to look Peter in the eyes. 

"Don't worry about permission cause everybody wants me fucking dead!"

The boy finally looked at Peter. A flash of anger in his eyes. 

"Well? Get it over with will you? SHOOT ME" 

The boy jumped at the sudden yell. His breathing quickened. 

"ADD IT TO THE SHIT I'VE GONE THROUGH TODAY" 

"stop" the boy mumbled.

"DO IT!"

"DON'T" 

"NOW!"

"STOP"

*BANG*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The boy slowly opened his closed eyes. 

He didn't shoot him right? He honestly didn't know. He couldn't remember pulling the trigger. 

Maybe it had been a reflex?

In front of him stood ironman. No… not ironman, but a simulair suit. His arm stretched out with a crushed gun in it's palm. 

In his other arm he held spiderman. Who just now seemed to register what happened. 

"Oh god. I'm so sorry, I-I don't know what came over me. I just got so… angry. That's not me." 

Harley didn't respond and let the crushed gun fall to the ground. 

He looked the boy in the eye and saw no threat. Instead he lowered his arm to pull Peter in a side hug. 

"It's alright. You were overwhelmed I understand." 

Peter had a dorky smile on his face while he looked up at Harley. When he realised what could have happened his gaze dropped to the floor.

"I really don't understand what happened. It was like I had no control over my anger." 

"That's Sora." the boy mumbled. He didn't look either of them in the eye. 

"What?" Harley asked. 

"The Yamin twins feed on emotions. They enhance what's already there. You felt funerable and angry. Sora enhanced those feelings." He explained.

"I hate it." 

It was silent for a second as they let it sink in.

"So they have some kind of powers?" Peter asked. 

The boy shrugged. "We don't really know how it works" 

Before they could ask more Shuri spoke through the comms.

_ "Guys… There were to many. They've captured Peter's classmates." _

Peter looked at the boy. He had heard his name. He didn't think that he had made the connection tho.

"_ You have to get out of there. They are coming for you right now." _

They couldn't come through the hole Peter and the goon had fallen into, that one was covered in debris, so they would have to come down the stairs. 

"Are you and Flash okay?" Harley asked. 

"_Alright… bit beaten up, ready to go 4 against a whole army." _

Peter and the goon exchainced glances and he gave him a stern nod. He wanted to help. 

"Might make that 5, Shuri." 

"_ Thank _ ** _god, _ ** _ we _ ** _need _ ** _ all the help we can get." _

"What about Tony?" Peter asked carefully.

"_... I don't know where he is. I'm sorry._" Peter lowered his head and took a deep breath. 

This felt like the longest day ever. 

"So…" Harley said to the new addition to their team. "What else do you know?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley: bush mushed your gun is now crushed
> 
> Also Harley: hickety heck don't touch my bf or I'll break your neck


	24. The final calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions... I love them so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I went on vacation and after that I just got hit by lack of motivation and a bit writers block, but I think I have picked it up again. The final battle is close thus the title I hope you enjoy!!

Tony was sick of his fiance and his best friend giving each other those **looks**. They could hold whole conversations with each other just with their eyes. 

"Speak your mind, Ms Potts." Tony said with slight bitterness in his voice. 

He blasted a group of 4 armored troopers through the wall. At least that's what Tony decided to call them. They kind off reminded him of those star trek movies Peter always talked about. Their armor mostly white and identical. Except the designs were different with each rank. 

But most important they were no match against Tony's blasters. 

"You know I hate it when you do your silent conversation thing." He kicked a trooper off his leg and rose to Peppers height.

Tony wouldn't be surprised if they had some mental link through which they communicated without letting him know. 

The new and dare Tony say, final wave of troopers charged at them. 

"Let's take these out first." Rhodey said 

"Final blast?" Tony said. Pepper and Rhodey nodded.

They hovered back to back with their suits. 

"NOW!" Rhodey ordered and a blinding light followed. 

All 3 suits activated their blasters until everyone was knocked out. 

They lowered to the ground and Tony took off his helmet.

"I need a drink" he said, "Prefferable something strong." 

Rhodey crossed his arms, "And ruin your year long alcohol free record? Not a chance." 

"Yeah Yeah," he waved his hand in dismissal "a good amount of coffee will have the same effect." Tony half-joked, already looking at Pepper for a reaction. 

Except he didn't get one. Not even a scowl or roll of the eyes.

"Peps?" His voice softened, it was unlike her to be so troubled. "What's troubling you?" 

She looked at him, glanced at Rhodey with a look that seemed lost. 

"Tony-" she started, stopped and then sighed. "We need to get back to the others."

It felt like a slam in the gut. He dropped her hand and took a step back. 

"What-"

"Before you say anything, I'm not asking you to abandon Peter, he **needs **medical attention. It's just…"

"That we need to split up" Rhodey finished. 

"Oh" Tony muttered, taking a minute to process.

"Splitting up never ends well." He said. 

"We know" Rhodey said, "But it's the only option we got." 

Tony knew what would happen if they got too close to the hostage situation. They saw it happen to Scarlet Witch. One of or perhaps their most powerful member just walked in, tears running down her face and got herself captured, like she was in some kind of trance. He could've sworn that she mentioned her brother too. 

Something had messed with her head.

Tony could faintly feel it too. Digging further and further through his strong standing walls. Those walls he kept up served a purpose after all. 

Pepper stepped closer and brushed some concrete off his suit before looking him in the eyes. 

"It's not ideal, but we have dealt with worse." 

Looking in Pepper's eyes he felt it harder to keep those walls strong. 

"what's worse?" he smiled. 

"The whole Manderin situation, some of your unnerving and reckless Avenger missions of yours. You can fill in the rest." 

"True, but I love listening to your voice." 

Pepper chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is… we'll be alright." 

Tony knew they were gonna be, but could he keep strong? Knowing and seeing the way that Peter got hurt, because of him. They might be alright, but would he? 

"Plus Pepper and I are the only ones who can actually think things through and plan." Rhodey added. 

He gave Rhodey an appreciated smile.

No need to make them worry. 

"Why does this feel like goodbye?" Tony asked. 

"Because you are dramatic." Pepper replied and swiped some dirt off his cheek 

"When this is over we'll finally have that wedding that we put so much planning into." 

"is that a promise?"

"it is" 

"I'll keep you to it." 

Pepper gave him a quick kiss before hovering above the ground, Rhodey flew to her side. "See you later" he said, to which Tony replied with a salute.

______________

There is one positive take on the whole hostage situation in the tower and that is Harley's arm supporting Peter's weight. 

Peter had no idea where it came from, but somehow his feelings for Harley just hit him like a truck. 

Shuri was onto him, he knew it. The way she gave him that **look**. It said: I know about your little crush but don't you dare get distracted we have bigger fish to fry. He agreed of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the moment for a bit. 

Peter woke up from his thoughts as he got pulled to the side and into a room. He hit Harley's chest and stayed there as 2 people walked past the door. He tried his very best to ignore Harley's breathing tickling on his skin. 

Peter's heartbeat was loud and fast, Harley's was too. Nervous? or something more? Peter didn't know. 

He did know that it would be so easy to stand on his toes and reach that small space… He was getting off track. No distractions. 

Luckily it was too dark for Harley to see him blushing. 

An agonising long minute passed before Shuri opened the door and checked if the coast was clear. 

Interesting enough, Harley did not give him more space as the goons had passed. It gave him a sense of hope. 

It seemed like his feelings for Harley got worse and worse the longer he was close to him.

Shuri told them it was safe to continue and Peter realised when he looked back at Harley that he had asked him something. 

"Hmmm? What?" Peter said.

"I could carry you if you want?" Harley repeated. 

Peter almost jumped, his face growing brighter as ever all the way up to the tips of his ears. "W-what? I mean- Why would you ask?" 

"You're trembling" Harley replied with a small smile, Peter noted his louder heartbeat.

"And sweating," Flash added. "No offence but you look like you could fall over if I gave you a tiny push." 

"Ouch" Peter chuckled, followed by "I probably would though."

They followed Shuri out of the room and Harley propped Peter up while supporting his weight. 

His sentence kept replaying in his head. In a way he wanted Harley to carry him, but he also wasn't a baby soo…?

"It's the side effects of Adrenaline, you might feel dizzy, weak and anxious as well." Shuri said. 

"Great. Can't wait to fight baddies with my weak noodle arms." Peter commented to which his pleasant surprise Harley snorted at. 

Shuri halted. "Oh no no no, you're not gonna do any fighting." Shuri said. 

"What?" Peters smile dimmed. 

She turned around and pressed a finger to his chest. "I know you like sacrifising the shit out of your life, but we do **not** want to see that, understood?"

"Shuri" Peter said with a suprised scoff, as if he couldn't fully believe what she was saying to him. 

"Not. Any." 

"but-"

"No buts you can't fight in your state." She looked him up and down 

He looked at Harley to back him up but he suddenly seemed very interested in the sleeve of his jacket. Flash just shrugged and the ex-badguyarmy dude, who told them to call him Dew seemed distressed with the sudden tension. 

"I can't do nothing!" Peter replied. 

"Sure you can!"

The way she said that, rubbed him the wrong way. What would she know about being a hero? Deviance and irritation bubbled up. He wasn't useless. He is Spiderman for fucks sake.

"I'm serious Peter, you'll only get killed." 

"I've been hurt before. I can handle it! Oh and just a reminder, **I** **heal!**" 

"Like you **healed** with that PIECE OF GLASS in your stomach?!!" 

"Guys…" Harley who had been watching their arguments like a ping pong match interverred. 

"OH I'M SORRY THAT I CAN'T DEFEAT EVERY SINGLE BAD GUY WITHOUT TAKING A HIT." 

"Peter…" Harley tugged on his arm. 

"TAKING A HIT?? YOU WERE FUCKING **DEAD** , PETER. I **WATCHED **YOU DIE. I WATCHED YOU DIE WHILE I WAS TREATING YOU."

Peter's anger was all gone as soon as it came out of Shuri's mouth. Anger replaced by Guilt. Crushing Guilt. 

God he was a jerk. Where did his anger even come from?

"So I'm SORRY if I don't want to see it again." She wiped the tears out of her eyes. 

Peter stumbled forward to do… something. Hug her? Comfort her? Reassure her? He didn't know. 

"I'm sorry shuri. I'm being really selfish. You're right." His hand on her shoulder. 

"Prove to me that you can fight and I'll let you. I just don't want to see you cold and unmoving ever again." She said in such a small voice that was so unlike her.

"No." Peter said, pulling her in a hug, "You're right I won't fight. I'm in no state to do so." 

Shuri let out a shaky sigh. "That's a relief." 

"You guys really need to take control over your emotions. So many raw emotions at once, I've never seen anything like it." Dew said. "And I grew up with a… questionable childhood."

"Yeah sure a bunch of hormonal teens with loads of trauma go against an emotional charged baddie." Harley said.

"What can go wrong?" Flash rolled his eyes.

"Our lives are a **joke**" Peter added. 

"I'm still waiting for the punchline." Tony added out of nowhere. 

Peter turned around so fast that Harley had to steady him. 

"Where did you come from?" Harley asked, dumbfounded. 

"Was in the neighbourhood… Have you any idea how loud your yelling was?" He lowered down to the floor and stepped out of his suit. 

Peter stumbled forward and Harley helped. 

Tony's gaze softened as he looked at Peter before him only a meter away.

He was okay. His kid was breathing and smiling. A damn miracle. 

"Good to see you kid." 

He stepped forward and pulled him in a hug. His kid was okay and that was all that mattered. 

"Damn good to see you." If his eyes were a bit red, he didn't judge. He was long past pretending to be tough. When it came to Peter his walls were made out of pillows. 

"There is no door behind me is there?" Peter mumbled. 

"Shut up" Tony laughed. 

He looked over Peter's shoulder to see Harley look at Peter the way Tony looked at Pepper and he was glad. They deserved each other. 

Harley noticed Tony looking at him and pretended to gag. 

Tony let Peter go and sighed. 

"So, this is it, huh?… Ready to take back our home?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony: I'm tough, I don't have a heart. Fight me!  
Pepper & Peter: *exist*  
Tony: I have no walls, I love hugs & kisses, please be okay 👉👈, did you know that I love you? 
> 
> Also Harley and Tony really have so much in common don't they. Like father, like son


End file.
